


Going Crazy

by Bloo_Butt3rfly



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Also like a shit ton of EXO Showtime references, Angst, Chen being a whiney bitch, Drunkenness, Fluff, Foreplay, I'm supposed to be writing something serious, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Oh and there's a lot of depressed Junmyeon and shit, Romance, Suicide Attempt, Swearing, These tags are just getting silly, Vry vry soft HunHan, oh well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-14 12:18:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 41,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloo_Butt3rfly/pseuds/Bloo_Butt3rfly
Summary: Soon after three members of EXO left, Junmyeon's heart broke and his world began crumbling around him. Of course, he missed all three of them dearly but there was one person, in particular, he missed more than the others. The cause of his current heartache, Wu Yifan... The remaining members of EXO have tried their best to keep spirits high and cheer their leader up but everything they tried seemed to fail. After years of persevering, they eventually encouraged Junmyeon to eat with them again and become a real part of the group once more. But the happiness they had begun to share was short lived as the group got a surprise visit from the three people they hadn't expected to ever see again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I'm not really good at writing fanfiction but Krisho is one of my favourite ships and there isn't enough fanfiction based around them so, I've decided to make one of my own. And yes, I know Kris and Luhan left EXO at different times but for the sake of story, I've made it so they've left together. I didn't do this alone, I mean I wrote the story but my good friend checked it over for me and changed/added anything she thought could improve it so I give thanks to her. Anyways, enough of my rambling now, please enjoy the story! (keep in mind I'm a total noob at this)

"Hey, Junmyeon! Are you in there?" Chanyeol asked as he knocked on his leader's door. "We're going out to eat, you coming?" He questioned, tilting his head to the side as he stared at the door. All that answered Chanyeol was silence. He tried knocking again and called Junmyeon's name again but was still met with no answer. He tried the door handle and surprisingly it was unlocked. Usually, Junmyeon made sure that it was always locked, he wanted to be alone and undisturbed nowadays. All of the members of EXO have tried to fix that, but no matter how hard they try to communicate with Junmyeon at the dorm, he just stays in his room. He doesn't even eat with them anymore. He'll sometimes come out of his room to grab something to eat from the kitchen, and of course, he comes out for practices and working on music videos.  However, he now does so quietly and tries not to dwell on any conversation too much. Junmyeon puts up a happy façade when in the public eye but at home, he's always depressed. Even if this is so, the rest of EXO make sure to invite him out every day, just in case, but all he ever does is stay in his room. They have tried cheering him up for years now but it has never worked. They're all worried about their leader but no matter how hard they try to help, it never gets any better. It’s a wonder that Chanyeol and the others haven’t given up yet, because this all started years ago, just after Yifan and Han decided to leave EXO...

  
\----------

  
_EXO had just finished practising for one of their songs. They had all worked hard today and left the practice room dripping with sweat, so now the race was on to get into the shower first. Of course, Zitao suggested that some of the members shower with him, but they thought it was odd that he always suggested it and refused. He explained that it was to save time and so that some of them could shower sooner, but still, no one wanted to. As they all hurried home, they discussed what they should have for dinner and also took into consideration what Yifan and Han would like. Yifan and Han hadn't come to practice today, they hadn't questioned it though. Their manager had said they had some business to attend to. After they stepped through the front door of their dorm, ready to push each other out of the way to get to the shower first, they were stopped by their manager standing there waiting for them. They bowed and greeted him and after a moment of silence he said awkwardly, "You boys look like you've worked hard today." The members all nodded and some said yes. There was another silence. It looked like their manager was trying to say something but didn't know how to start it and Kyungsoo could see that so he asked, "Is there something you came here to talk to us about?" Everyone seemed to appreciate Kyungsoo speaking up as the silence was becoming unbearable, "Yes there is. I don't really know how I should say this so I'm just going to come right out with it... Yifan and Han have decided to leave EXO." Their manager said and for a moment, everyone was in disbelief. They were shocked. Why had this happened? When had the two of them decided this? They hadn't told their fellow members anything and soon EXO’s initial shock was turned into anger, how did the group have no clue about any of this? Why was this happening? Surely they would have told them, they were friends, weren't they? So many questions ran through their heads but there was someone among them that wasn't angry, no, this person was heartbroken._

  
_Junmyeon was trying his best not to let the tears he could feel forming in his eyes fall and after clearing his throat he asked, "When did Yifan and Han decide this?" "They came to me about it around a month ago and we've discussed it quite a bit since then. Yifan explained that he wants to leave because he misses his family but I can tell there's more than that. They both filed lawsuits against SM claiming things like 'we were mistreated' or 'SM favoured EXO-K over EXO-M..." The remaining members of EXO couldn't believe what they were hearing, "Why would they leave without telling us?" Jongin questioned, half shouting, his anger beginning to boil over. His usually nice exterior was beginning to break away. "I really don't know, every time I suggested that they tell you, they said no and begged me not to tell any of you, they wouldn't say why. I had to respect their wishes and their privacy but Han has decided to leave you a letter,” was the answer that came from the group’s manager. The members were now more confused than ever, Han left them a letter? So what about Yifan? Was he just going to leave without saying ANYTHING? Their manager handed Junmyeon the letter and said he'd leave them alone to talk about it but that they would have to have a meeting tomorrow to discuss the problems that'll come with two of the members leaving. After their manager left, everything went quiet again. No one really knew what to say. They completely forgot about showering, they couldn't, not right now. They all sat down on the couches in their living room and still, no one said anything. Baekhyun couldn't take the silence any longer and finally spoke up, "I can't believe they just left without telling us." "Well, at least Han wrote us a letter, it might explain his reasons for doing so," Yixing replied calmly, trying to ease the tension. "Yeah, Han wrote us a letter, but what did Yifan do? He didn't tell us he was going, and he hasn't even said goodbye? Were we really so irrelevant in his life that he won't even write us a simple letter!?" Chanyeol shouted furiously, half standing up. He's never usually like this, none of the members are, but this is riling them up to the point where at the moment, they all feel like shouting in anger._

  
_Minseok didn't want everyone's mood to be this way and he could tell that at least two of the members weren't angry, they were just sad... Dejected, even... "Maybe Yifan wrote the letter with Han and the manager just thought it was only Han who wrote it,” he suggested with a hopeful tone. This lifted everyone's spirits slightly and Minseok was glad. He knew that Junmyeon and Sehun were taking this worse than everyone else, even if they were all angry. Sometimes heartbreak can be a worse feeling to have. Minseok knew that Sehun and Han had been seeing each other for a while now after he caught them kissing after one of their shows and promised he would keep it a secret. He supported them and believed it shouldn't matter what gender the person you fall in love with is if you fall for them for who they are.  Personality, he believes, is all that really matters when it comes to falling in love. He also knew Junmyeon was planning on confessing his love for Yifan today. Junmyeon had spilt everything to him one night when he was drunk. Junmyeon told Minseok, in drunken slurs that Minseok could just barely make out, that he'd fallen for Yifan the first moment he laid eyes on him but never had the courage to tell him. He believed there was no point in telling him because there's no way he could be gay, and he felt that liking men was a strange thing. Minseok disagreed, explaining that it wasn’t weird at all. He explained how he felt about love, though Junmyeon might not remember any of that. Even then, the next morning Minseok talked to Junmyeon about what he had said and they had a very long conversation about it. Minseok suggested he pluck up the courage and tell Yifan because you never know, Yifan just might like him too. In life, you have to take risks in order to move forward. Junmyeon decided to take this advice and today was supposed to be the day when told Yifan. But now it doesn't seem like he’ll ever be able to tell him. "Minseok could be right, maybe they did write it together," Junmyeon said quietly while opening the letter. He cleared his throat and began to read aloud to everyone._

  
_"Dear friends/members of EXO,_  
_If you are reading this, it means Yifan and I have already left EXO. You're probably wondering why we left without telling you, and that's what this letter is all about. I tried talking Yifan into writing you a letter too but... He said he couldn't for some reason. The main reason I left is my health. I just couldn't take the way SM were treating me and as you know I'd recently been suffering from insomnia. Even though SM knew I had been suffering from it, they still wouldn't give me a break and to make matters worse, I'd also been vomiting frequently as you all know. SM still refused to let me rest and I just couldn’t take it anymore. So, that is why I have made this decision. I feel like SM have been treating the Chinese members unfairly and this is also something that has been bothering me for quite a while. I've decided to pursue a music career in China and I'm hoping I do well. I hope you all understand and please take care of yourselves and continue to grow as a group. I will never forget you all and I look forward to the kind of music you make in the future._

_Sincerely, Lu Han"_

  
_There was a small silence as everyone processed this. "Wow..." Zitao said eventually, "I had no idea that he was going through any of this... I mean, I knew about his insomnia and the vomiting but, I didn't know how much it was really affecting him..." They all agreed but they were now not only angry at the fact Yifan hadn't left them a letter or said anything before he took off, but at SM too. If they had treated Han and Yifan better, maybe they wouldn't have left. They could have stayed and none of them would be feeling so upset now. Minseok, who was sitting next to Junmyeon took the letter and envelope from him and saw that there was another letter inside of it. It wasn't addressed to all of them but it was addressed to Sehun alone. "Sehun, this letter's for you." He said, handing it over to him. Sehun took it and hesitantly began reading it but didn't read aloud. "What does it say?" Jongdae asked, leaning over slightly to try and get a look. But Sehun wouldn't say anything. He just stared at the paper like if he stared at it hard enough, Han would come back, but that wasn't the case. The words on this sheet had gotten to Sehun so much that small droplets of water began falling from his eyes and landing on the letter. As soon as he realised he was crying, and before anyone could ask what was wrong, Sehun dashed out of living room and into his dorm room. Junmyeon could feel the same thing happening to him so he stood up silently and went to his room, locking the door. Everyone else had no idea as to what they should do so they just sat where they were, completely overwhelmed by everything that had just happened. Today had been a very long day... Later, Minseok went to Sehun's room and knocked on the door gently, after he said it was him, Sehun let him in. Minseok asked him what was in the letter and so Sehun gave the tear stained piece of paper to him. Soon Minseok came to understand what his friend was so hysterical about._

  
_"My Dearest Sehunnie,_  
_Was that too cheesy of me to start off with? Well, too late! Anyways, Sehun, I'm so sorry I left without saying goodbye to you but you have to understand why I did it. I had to leave and I was scared that if I told you, or any of the members for that fact, that you would try and stop me. That would have made the decision too hard for me. I couldn't stand being treated the way that I had been any longer so I had to go without saying anything. I hope you know that I still love you Sehun, I always will and hopefully, you feel the same. I want to stay in contact with you but if I do I'll just be tempted to come back, and taking hundreds of trips to Korea all the time won't be good on my bank account! Heh, well, I really love you Sehunnie and I'll make you one, no, two promises. Number one, I promise to come back and visit you at some point in the future because I don't know if I can go the rest of my life without never seeing you again and number two, I promise that while I'm in China, I will never be with any other man or woman because you are the only one for me. I could never love someone the way I love you Sehun, honestly. I know I can't ask you to promise that too but, just know that I love you. It seems I've said that way too many times, I should probably stop now... No, you know what? You can never say I love you too many times so, I love you!_

_Sincerely, Your Deer,_  
_Lu Han"_

  
_This letter wasn't even for Minseok but he could feel himself getting emotional about it. "That has to be the sweetest thing I've ever read," he said and Sehun smiled and nodded in agreement, "Yeah, me too." After Minseok and Sehun had talked about things a little, they both decided it was time for bed and so everyone was finally getting some rest after a long and emotional day except for one person. Junmyeon. Junmyeon couldn't sleep and he couldn't stop crying. He didn't get one bit of rest that night and for many nights to come, that's just how it would be._

  
\----------

  
As Chanyeol stepped into his leader's room, he was met with nothing but emptiness. This explains why it was so silent, why his door was unlocked. If Junmyeon wasn't there, where was he? He'd left but no one seemed to notice him go. Chanyeol checked all over the dorm for any sign of the brown haired man but he was met with absolutely nothing everywhere he looked. As he walked into the dorm living room Jongin looked up and asked, "Did Junmyeon say no again?" "No, he's not in his room. I've looked for him everywhere but, he's not here." Chanyeol replied, and this was an answer none of them expected.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't know what goes on as a trainee so it was hard for me to come up with this properly, and if it's wrong I apologise, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. (this is basically just krisho's past with each other)

Junmyeon walked down the street on a cold night, not paying attention to where he was going. He was simply letting his brain take him wherever it wanted to. He didn't much care where he ended up, only that it was away from any people. He needed time to think, away from the dorm. Everything that had been going on for the past couple of years needed to end soon. Junmyeon had stayed in his room, not talking to his fellow members and wallowing in his own self-pity. Not once had he managed to get Yifan out of his head. To say he was sick of it was an understatement; he was desperate for all of the pain to go away. Whenever he thought of Yifan, pain was all that he was filled with and he didn't want it anymore. Junmyeon wished he could forget all the memories he had with him, because maybe if he could, the pain would finally stop. He wished he could stop being this way, he wished he could stop loving Yifan. But, truth be told, he never would. All of his feelings will never go away and that's why Junmyeon is walking now. He needs to come to terms with what's happened but he doesn't know how, or where to start. So here he is now, doing his best because he wants to do things with his fellow members again. He doesn't want to constantly be in his room but every time he sees EXO the way it is now, he can't help but feel useless. He feels like a bad leader. He feels like three of the members of EXO leaving is his fault and that's why he can't look at the remaining members without the memories of all twelve of them being together coming flooding back.

 

It had been around two years since Zitao had left the group and about three years since Yifan and Han had left but even with that much time having passed, it hasn't been long enough to mend Junmyeon's broken heart. Han had left the group a letter and Zitao had come to say goodbye in person and explained his reasons for leaving but Yifan hadn't said a word and this really pissed everyone off. The ones who got the angriest with Yifan were Chanyeol and Jongin. They’re still mad at him to this day. They can't accept the fact that he hadn't said anything to them before he abandoned the group. Junmyeon tries to be mad at him too, but somehow he can’t.  He can't be mad at Yifan. He's heartbroken and extremely upset with him, but he can't be mad. He loves Yifan way too much for that. Even if he never had the chance to tell him, and he understands why he left, really. Junmyeon has tried to stop his feelings for the man but feelings as strong as the ones he has for Yifan don't just disappear overnight. It's gotten so bad that the years he's spent in his room have been spent with him only thinking about Yifan... He’s even written a song, that has made it into their new comeback, about him. While working on 'The War', Junmyeon had come up with the song 'Going Crazy' and had based the lyrics off of the way he felt for the tall, former rapper of EXO. He hasn't told any of his fellow members why he wrote this song or who he wrote it about but none of them ever asked. They don't want to make Junmyeon's slowly crumbling state any worse than it is, they want to mend him. Definitely not break him even more.

 

As Junmyeon came out of his trance he realized where he had ended up and even though he had thought he didn't care where his brain took him, he didn't want it to be here. What lay ahead of him was an old wooden bench that had been there for quite some time, the wood it's made of slightly decaying. He had put his brain on auto-pilot and of all the places it could have taken him, it just had to be here, didn't it? All at once, memories of Yifan in their trainee days came flooding back, those once happy memories now too painful for Junmyeon to handle.

  
\----------

  
_Today Junmyeon was exhausted. He had been a trainee at SM Entertainment for a while now and he'd been practising non-stop and doing his best to improve his skills. Despite that, he keeps getting distracted and it's beginning to extremely annoy him. It's always been his dream to become a singer and now he's finally become a trainee and he doesn't want to mess this up but there's a certain, very tall man, who keeps distracting him from practising properly. Wu Yifan was another trainee with him and even though they didn't talk much, Yifan just wouldn't stay out of Junmyeon's head. Junmyeon_ _has tried not to think about him but no matter how hard he tries, Yifan just keeps invading his mind. They've talked a few times but Yifan tends to stick close to a boy named Lu Han, who is Chinese like him. Junmyeon guesses that's the reason why they stick together. Junmyeon hadn't wanted to believe it at first but he soon came to terms with the fact that he, Kim Junmyeon, has a crush on the man with a gummy smile, Wu Yifan._

  
_Junmyeon would be tested on his singing ability soon and he was incredibly nervous. He's tried to practise as much as possible but keeps getting side-tracked, thanks to Yifan of course. As he was waiting outside of the room he would be tested in, Byun Baekhyun, another trainee who was tested today and a friend of his, walked out. "Hey Junmyeon, good luck today! I know you'll do great!" Baekhyun exclaimed enthusiastically. "Thanks, Baekhyun, I'm sure you did great yourself! I'll see you soon, yeah?" Junmyeon responded, tilting his head as he added a question onto the end of his words. As Baekhyun nodded, a voice suddenly came from the room, "Kim Junmyeon!" It was his turn now. He waved goodbye to his friend and after taking a deep breath to calm his furiously beating heart, he stepped into the room. As he stood there, ready to sing, that damn man popped into his mind once again._

  
_Junmyeon left the room feeling a little disappointed with himself. He had sung well. But he had messed up on reaching one of the notes he normally could because he hadn't practised it as much as he should have. As he walked back down the hall, dragging his feet and worrying about if he had messed everything up, a finger tapped his shoulder. Junmyeon jumped at the sudden contact as he hadn't expected it, and when he turned around, of course, he came face to face with... Well, a chest. The person was so tall that Junmyeon had to look up and THEN that's when he saw who it was. And it was none other than Wu Yifan himself. "Hey Junmyeon, how'd the test go for you?" Yifan asked, wondering if the nervous and clumsy man had been able to do alright. Instead of giving Yifan an answer, Junmyeon froze for a moment and then bolted. He had no clue as to why, but he ran and ran and... He soon found himself outside of the building. He kept stumbling and taking turns but he knew where he was going, he was headed to the place he always went to if he needed time to think or if he needed to sort something out. This wasn't a particularly special place, it was really just a bench past an overgrown section of path, but that's where Junmyeon liked to do his thinking and it was special to him._

  
_As Junmyeon arrived there, he was glad to see it was just as he left it. Cracking and kind of... Moist? Had it been raining? He hadn't noticed. Well, he didn't much care and sat down anyway. As he sat there he just stared at the ground, his mind trailing off and taking in what he had just done. Why had he run away? He doesn't much know but when he was looking at Yifan he couldn't help but feel kind of embarrassed. Yifan hadn't heard his singing and only asked how it had gone but even then he could feel his face heating up. It's probably just this damn crush, it always gets in the way of everything! Without realising it, Junmyeon had begun crying. Why was he crying? He doesn’t know. He supposes he just needs to let all of the emotions building up inside of him out. As he sat with his face in his hands, letting the tears fall freely he didn’t notice another person take a seat next to him._

  
_"Junmyeon, are you alright? What's wrong?" Yifan asked gently, voice laced with concern. Once again, Junmyeon jumped, “Y-Yifan! When did you get there?" "A couple of seconds ago but you still haven't answered my question, what's wrong?" Came Yifan's reply. Junmyeon wiped his tears away and sighed, "I don't know, lots of things have been getting to me recently. I guess this time I'm just scared I've messed up the test." Junmyeon said, tone resonating with sadness. Yifan placed his hand on Junmyeon's shoulder and in a soft, comforting tone he said, "Junmyeon, I'm sure you haven't messed up the test. You have an amazing voice and I'm sure one slip up on a note isn't going to be too harmful." "How did you know it was a slip up on a note?" Junmyeon asked quickly, picking up on everything Yifan had just said. "H-huh? Y-you said that, didn't you? You... You told me you slipped up on a note,” came Yifan’s shaky reply. Junmyeon clearly remembered not telling Yifan this so he shook his head and replied once again, "No, I didn't tell you that. How did you know about me messing up a note?" Yifan sighed, knowing Junmyeon had won. "Alright, alright. I was listening to you through the door. You hadn't noticed me when you walked out because I guess you were deep in thought. Please don't be mad, I just wanted to see how you would do! I didn't mean to hear the slip u-" Yifan was cut off by the sound of Junmyeon laughing and this was like music to his ears. He smiled a little and then said, "It's good to know I've cheered you up. Even if it was completely unintentional... Hey! There's actually something I wanted to give you but I didn't want you to get it while you were sad. I want it to be a happy gift!" "There’s something you want to give me? Why do you want to give me something? In any case, you didn't have to." Junmyeon said, slightly confused at this new piece of information. "I just wanted to give you something, you know, for luck in the future. How about this, whenever you wear this you'll succeed,” Yifan said, hoping to lift Junmyeon's hopes for the future, “close your eyes and I'll give it to you.”  Junmyeon has decided to just play along, it's not like he could refuse his crush anyway, and as his eyes were closed he could feel something being placed around his wrist._

  
_"Ok, you can open them now," Yifan said quietly and as Junmyeon opened his eyes, he could see a little violet and gold woven bracelet around his left wrist. He turned to Yifan and before he could say anything, Yifan stated, "I remember you telling me violet and gold were two of your favourite colours and you've seemed pretty down lately so I made you this. I know we don't talk often but I'm hoping we can become closer in the future." As Yifan looked up he was shocked with the reaction from Junmyeon. Junmyeon didn't quite know why himself but all of a sudden, he began crying once again._

  
\----------

  
As Junmyeon stared at the bracelet, still on his wrist, he began feeling overwhelmed and pained from the memories that had just flooded into his mind. He could feel his throat catch and tears had begun to fall from his eyes. He felt really silly because he knew he had cried way too much. Honestly, though, Junmyeon couldn’t help it. He remembered because of his slip up, the people who tested him made him train ten times harder but he didn't really care at the time because he had this little, woven bracelet that Yifan had given him. Suddenly, a voice called from behind him, dragging him out of his thoughts, "Junmyeon! There you are!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I believe this chapter was a little shorter than the others but I hope it's alright. It'll take me a little longer to update this because school has started back up but I'll do my best. This is basically just EXO being buds and stuff so yeah! Enjoy!

"Junmyeon! There you are!"  Minseok shouted as he ran up to EXO's leader, halting just before the bench he was sitting on and letting out an exasperated huff. The reason he knew this would be the place to find Junmyeon is that the night Junmyeon told Minseok about his feelings for Yifan, he also told him that Yifan gave him a bracelet in their trainee days. Junmyeon had explained about where it happened, too. It took Minseok a little while to find the path since it had gotten so overgrown over the years, but he did find it eventually. When the EXO members realized Junmyeon wasn't at the dorm, they had decided to split up and look for him. The short, black haired man known as Minseok decided not to tell the rest of EXO where he thought, or in fact knew, Junmyeon was because he wanted to talk with him alone before they returned to the others.

When Junmyeon turned around to look at him, Minseok could immediately see that he had been crying. His eyes were puffy and red and you could still see tear stains on his cheeks. "Junmyeon..." Minseok started softly, feeling bad for his leader. He placed his hand on Junmyeon's shoulder in a comforting way and continued, "I know the past few years haven't been great for you but we're all worried and want to help. You never talk to us anymore and you need to understand we'll always be here for you. You need to let us be here for you..." Junmyeon wanted to let them help, he really did, but it was just too painful. "I... I'm sorry Minseok. I just can't do it. I want to let you in, I don't want to stay in my room all the time, I want things to go back to the way they used to be but..." Junmyeon trailed off, staring at his feet. Minseok understands. It was a lot harder for him than the others when Yifan left and he does understand that, but Junmyeon needs to understand something too. "I know Junmyeon but I'm afraid that can't happen. I know you miss the old days, we all do but you can't spend your entire life wishing that you could go back, it's not healthy, you have to move forward with your life and we can help you do that. You just have to let us in."  Junmyeon understood this, he thinks he's always has known deep down that he had to move on but it was just too hard and he was scared, but perhaps.... Perhaps it was time. And Minseok was probably right, he needs to let his fellow members in because all they've been trying to do for the last 3 years is get through to him and be there for him. They've all tried their best to move on and it’s finally Junmyeon's turn. Realizing this was painful, and so he burst out into tears. He hid his face in his hands and Minseok pulled him in for a hug, he knows now that Junmyeon understands and that he's ready to try to let the past go.

"Where are the others?" Junmyeon questioned, as he and Minseok made their way back to the dorm, "They were all out looking for you too but I've texted them and told them I'm bringing you back home." Minseok explained, earning a  hum in response from Junmyeon. As they arrived at the entrance to the dorm Minseok asked, "So, are you ready?" Junmyeon paused for a moment but then came his response, "I'm ready." And with that, they stepped inside.

The door opened and immediately, all at once, the EXO members stood up. They had sat in the living room being worried for quite a while now, waiting for Junmyeon and Minseok to arrive home and as soon as they stepped through that door, EXO was relieved. They all rushed over to Junmyeon, some giving sighs of relief. They all crowded around him. They were all asking where he had gone and if he was alright, Junmyeon was happy they were all so concerned about him and that they cared so much. Having them all crowd around him for once didn’t even seem overwhelming. For the first time in years, Junmyeon began smiling, truly smiling. The rest of EXO were all shocked seeing this, but soon after began smiling as well and then Sehun spoke, "You know what this scenario reminds me of? That scene we did for 'EXO Next Door' when Junmyeon ran off. The only thing different is Minseok was the one that found him, not Chanyeol." They all groaned after being reminded of ‘EXO Next Door’ and Sehun just laughed. Strangely enough, Junmyeon began laughing too. After they'd talked with each other for a little while they decided to go out for lunch. And for once, Junmyeon agreed to go with them. They went to their favourite restaurant and decided to fill Junmyeon in on all of the things he'd missed.

"And then Chanyeol threw up all over our couch, you really need to learn to hold your liquor you know that?" Jongdae finished, giving Chanyeol a pointed look. He and Baekhyun had been the ones talking the most and when the others even tried to get a word in they would cut them off before they could get too far. ‘Some of us want to talk to Junmyeon too, damn you for being such fucking chatterboxes,’ Kyungsoo thought, but in truth, he didn't mind all too much. What was important was that Junmyeon seemed to be having fun. Which he hasn't had in years. "Oh! I just remembered about this one time, when Jongin and Krystal were still together, she came over to hang out at our dorm because both our schedules ended up being free. And, get this. When Kyungsoo came back from making himself some coffee, he slipped getting back to his seat and it went all over Krystal. Man, her scream was deafening. But Kyungsoo apologized like a thousand times. She still looked like she held a grudge against you though," Baekhyun said, addressing Kyungsoo alone at the end. Everyone paused and took a moment to remember that time and Junmyeon began laughing at the round-eyed man's clumsiness. ‘Little do you all know that I slipped on purpose,’ Kyungsoo thought, smiling a little evilly to himself. Why did he slip on purpose I hear you ask? Well, it's quite simple really, he's had a crush on Jongin for quite some time now but no one knows about it. Not even Minseok, who seems to know everything about the members of EXO. Kyungsoo feels proud for keeping his own secret so well. "I hope you don't dislike me for that. It truly was an accident," Kyungsoo lied sweetly to Jongin. "Of course not, plus that's all in the past now. Her scream was extremely loud though, and I was sitting right next to her. So who do you think had it worse?" Jongin stated, adding a rhetorical question on the end. They all laughed, Junmyeon was really having fun. He was so glad he decided to finally do things with his fellow members again and he couldn't wait to do more with the people he loved.

After their meal they went home to relax, having had a busy schedule today, plus the drama of Junmyeon running off had really exhausted the group. Now they just wanted to sit down and talk to each other. Not doing anything active at all, just hanging out and talking like they used to. They even got Yixing on Skype so he could talk with everyone too. Since he had been doing work in China, he wasn't there for the comeback and due to that, he would have missed Junmyeon finally talking with them again. They sat the laptop on a small coffee table in the middle with all the couches surrounding it so they could all see Yixing and Yixing could see all of them, well, almost all of them. Minseok sometimes went out of frame because it was in a blind spot for the laptop camera but it was okay, Yixing still knew he was there.

"So, Junmyeon, can I ask you something?" Jongin questioned after a short moment of quiet. This had been something he'd wanted to ask for a while, but never really gotten the chance to. Seeing as Junmyeon was so depressed. "Sure, what is it?" Junmyeon replied with interest. “Well... I'm sorry to bring up this subject again but this is something I have to know. I know the three members leaving EXO took its toll on you because you're the leader but when the first two, Yifan and Han, left you seemed to have taken it worse than the rest of us. You have said that you were happy Han bothered to leave a letter, which we all agreed on. So I then thought it must be because of Yifan you got so upset. You were close to Yifan but you weren't the closest to him so, and I'm not trying to be rude here, why did you get so affected by him leaving? We were all angry at him, yes, but you weren't. You just seemed... Sad..." Jongin said slowly, dragging out his question. Junmyeon paused for a moment. He said he would let his members in so that they could help him but if he told them he had feelings for Yifan, he was scared what they would think. They might not be as understanding as Minseok and that scared him beyond belief. He didn't want his friends to think he was weird or disgusting for liking another man so he couldn't tell them. Looking at his clasped hands, he tried to reply, "I... Well I..." But he couldn't. Everything he tried to say just came out as broken mumbles.

Kyungsoo looked over at his leader, who was sitting next to him and placed his right hand upon Junmyeon's left forearm. "Are you alright?" He questioned in a soft tone, worrying about the older man. Junmyeon took a deep breath, he had to tell them. He said he would let them in. The rest of EXO are all his friends, anyway, so they wouldn't judge him. They would understand, right? "Yeah, sorry. I guess it's about time I told you all huh?" Junmyeon looked around at all of his friends. They all looked back at him eagerly and Minseok was happy Junmyeon was plucking up the courage to tell them. Junmyeon took a deep breath again before continuing, "The reason I was so upset when Yifan left is... Is becau-" Junmyeon's sentence was cut off by a knock at the dorm’s main door. The EXO members were annoyed that whoever was knocking had cut off Junmyeon, right when he was about to tell them the reason for his depression. "Who the hell could be knocking at this hour?" Chanyeol grumbled, standing up and making his way towards the door. EXO all stared at it, wondering the same thing and as soon as Chanyeol opened the door, he said something in an angry tone that confused the others - because they couldn’t see the face at the door - "What the fuck are you doing here!?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! What's this? An update so soon after the last one? But Bloo, you take so long to update, that was sure quick. Yup, well, here you have it! I wrote this in a day and sent it to my friend/editor and she edited it yesterday so, please enjoy! (ignore my cringy conversation with myself at the beginning, just me being me)

"What the fuck are you doing here!?" The EXO members were very confused. Chanyeol must be extremely pissed at whoever was at the door, he only swore when he was really angry. That being the case, who was there that could make him like this? As Jongin stood up they heard someone say, "Chanyeol, I-" but quickly get cut off by Chanyeol's fist coming full force into their face. They recognized that voice, they knew it all too well. But before they tried to find out if their suspicions as to who it was were correct, they had to calm Chanyeol down. Jongin rushed over to pull Chanyeol away from the door, and whoever was at it, because he could get in a lot of trouble for punching someone. Hopefully whoever it was, was nice enough to let it slide. Chanyeol was obviously not in the right frame of mind. But as Jongin got to the door to lead Chanyeol away, he came to understand why Chanyeol was acting so irrationally. And Jongin could feel himself beginning to get angry now, too. As the two men stood there, staring at the other man on the ground, Jongin said one name. Just one name, one that made the rest of EXO stand up and rush towards the door. Minseok trailing last as he was ending the call with Yixing, apologising and promising that he would tell him about what happened later. "Wu Yifan."

The remaining members stood there in shock, what was Yifan doing at their door? Baekhyun could see Chanyeol and Jongin were furious so before they could do anything they'd regret, he nudged Kyungsoo and the two of them pulled the taller males away. As Jongin felt Kyungsoo's small fingers wrap around his forearm, some of his anger melted away. It doesn't mean he'll forgive Yifan, oh no, but Kyungsoo being there made just him a little less mad. "Yifan? Why... Why are you here?" Jongdae asked, full of shock, as he walked out of the door and over to the former EXO member. He helped him up without hesitation, watching as the other male cover his nose when it began to bleed.  Chanyeol must have punched him hard. "Sorry, I guess you guys aren't too happy to see me again. I totally understand why, and I don't deserve forgiveness, but I just wanted to visit you all." Yifan explained himself, voice laced with sadness.

Junmyeon couldn't move. He wanted to get out of there.  He wanted to run away from all of this but his legs were frozen in place. His throat was going dry and his mouth was agape. Yifan was here. Yifan came back to visit them. He was standing at their door. Junmyeon couldn't believe this was happening, he had thought he would never see Yifan again. He'd imagined Yifan coming back numerous times when he was alone and it had always been happy fantasies but now that it was actually happening, he was terrified. Not only that, but he could feel the sadness he had pushed down coming back up. And it wasn't coming back up slowly. It was coming as fast as lighting. So he did what he always did, he ran. He forced his stiff legs to move and he sprinted right back into his room, locking the door and leaning up against it, praying that he wouldn’t have to open it again anytime soon. He slid down and pulled his legs up to his chest as he began to feel himself crying.

"Oh great," Sehun started, "We just got him out of his room. We really appreciate you coming back and ruining that Yifan." He finished sarcastically, sending a glare towards the taller male. Yifan stared after Junmyeon and his heart ached at the way Junmyeon reacted to him coming back. He was so stupid. So stupid to think that after he came back, he could repair his friendship with EXO and Junmyeon. He was so stupid to think that maybe, just maybe, he and Junmyeon could be something more. He wanted the world to just swallow him whole because he had hurt the man he loved. As Yifan came back from his thoughts, before he could say anything, Minseok walked up to him and said something that really, really surprised him. "Welcome back, friend," Minseok held out his hand for Yifan as a kind of sign that he accepted the fact that he was here. What shocked Yifan the most was that Minseok addressed him as a friend. He still wanted to be friends with Yifan. Yifan didn't know what to say. From the way Sehun talked it was like it was Yifan's fault for Junmyeon acting the way he was, and yet Minseok still wanted to be friends with him. After a moment of thinking about this, Yifan reached out and took the older male's hand. Minseok smiled and patted his shoulder after they shook hands, the two of them wordlessly agreeing that they had no grudges against each other. The rest of EXO was surprised, surprised that Minseok was alright with this.

As they all sat on the couches, Chanyeol, Jongin and Sehun sitting as far away from Yifan as possible, no one knew how to start. All of them, apart from the previously listed three, were happy Yifan was back because maybe now they can help repair his friendship with everyone. But seeing the way that Chanyeol, Jongin, Sehun and Junmyeon were acting, repairing their friendship seemed impossible now. Jongdae coughed awkwardly, he had been fidgeting a lot for the past ten minutes or so and he finally decided to pluck up the courage and ask Yifan a question, "So, Yifan, for the past three years something's been on my mind. Why didn't you leave a letter when Han did?" Everyone had been wondering this too, they turned to look at Yifan with anticipation. Yifan was a little taken aback by the sudden question but he reasoned with himself that should probably tell them. He wanted to socialize with them again, so he should tell everyone his reasons for leaving without a word. “I... The reason I didn't leave you a letter... Is because I was feeling sorry for myself. I was annoyed at myself for not being able to put up with SM's mistreatment any longer. If I'd been able to just do that, I could've stayed with my friends. If I'd been a little like Yixing and put up with it because of sheer love for EXO then I wouldn't have had to leave, but I was weak. Because I felt like this, I was scared what you would all think of me. I felt like I was only thinking of myself. I realize now that by not leaving a letter I just made things worse but I was just too scared. I-I'm sorry..." Yifan trailed off, staring at the floor, "I'm sorry..." He repeated. Sehun had been furious before but looking at Yifan now and after hearing his explanation he couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him. Only then did all of EXO, minus two, begin to realize how much they had missed Yifan.

Meanwhile, Junmyeon didn't know what to do. He was sat with his back still up against the door, crying his eyes out. Yifan was back, he had come back. He just couldn't get that through his head. Yifan had caused him nothing but pain since he left but seeing him again brought back all the love he once had for the tall, now black haired, man. He wondered what Yifan had been up to these past years, Junmyeon knew that he’d been in a few movies but what else had he done? Junmyeon had really missed Yifan. He wanted to run to him and tell him how he felt but he was scared. And he was still in pain. He put his hand on his heart as he realised thinking about Yifan had made his heart race, he tried to stand up but his legs were all wobbly so he just fell back down with a thud. He tried again in vain but then came a knock at his door, "Junmyeon, are you okay in there?" Minseok's voice sounded, muffled through the wood of the door. Junmyeon wiped his tears and then came his shaky reply, "Yeah... D-don't worry about me Minseok, you've probably missed Yifan, r-right? Go spend time with him..." Minseok frowned at his leader's response; he could tell that Junmyeon was upset by the tone of his voice. "Junmyeon, you've probably missed him a lot more than I have, don't YOU want to talk to him?" Minseok questioned, hoping that Junmyeon would finally want to tell Yifan about his feelings. Junmyeon did want to talk to Yifan, but there was something he had to take care of first. "Not right now," Junmyeon said firmly, Minseok was confused but deciding against questioning Junmyeon’s answer, "Well, alright, we're in the living room whenever you want to come through," Minseok gave a sigh and walked back down the hall. Junmyeon decided to clean up his room, there was paper, clothes and tissues everywhere and he had been meaning to clean it for a while now. The reason he was only doing it now is that he was stalling, stalling talking to Yifan. But the entire time he was cleaning that's all he thought about, Yifan. He couldn’t seem to shake the image of the taller male from his brain. God, he was even more attractive than Junmyeon had remembered. Little did he know that as he cleaned and thought about Yifan, there was a bulge beginning to form in his pants. Only once he’d nearly finished did he notice it, as his boxers had begun to seem awfully tight. He looked down at himself and only one thought came to mind; “Shit.”

"Junmyeon said he would come out of his room right?" Baekhyun questioned, looking up at Minseok, who had gone to check on said male, as he re-entered the living room. "Yeah he did, I told him he could come talk to us whenever he wanted though so I don't know when he'll actually come out,” Minseok replied. Sehun was getting concerned, "What if he lied? What if he doesn't come out and he stays in there for years again?" he sounded panicked, his words coming out quickly. "Sehun, calm down, I'm sure that won't happen again," Jongin told him, shaking his head in dismissal of the idea. Yifan was surprised when the members unintentionally told him that Junmyeon had been in his room for the past three years and he couldn't help but feel responsible. "Do you want me to go check on him?" Yifan questioned. "Hell n-" Jongin started but was quickly cut off by Minseok, "Yes! That'd be great, go check on him Yifan!" He said enthusiastically. Yifan nodded and made his way to Junmyeon's room. As he stood before the door his heart began picking up its pace. He was a little scared as to how Junmyeon would react to him being at his door, but he had to apologise to him. As he was about to knock he began hearing noises from inside. It was Junmyeon's voice. He pressed his ear up against the door and that's when he heard what Junmyeon was doing. Junmyeon was moaning, and what surprised Yifan is whose name he was moaning, "Y-Yifan! Yifan!" Yifan's heart began beating even faster, he could hear it thumping in his ears and he couldn't think straight. Junmyeon was moaning his name? Why? Did Junmyeon like him too? He had barely enough time to be confused, as he realised how beautiful Junmyeon moaning his name sounded. His gorgeous voice moaning out his name, only his name, Yifan could feel himself growing hard just listening to it. He thought about Junmyeon under him, moaning just like that, but before he could get too deep into any fantasy he realised that he definitely didn’t want to get caught by anyone in the dorm with a hard-on. Biting his lip he backed away from the door and walked towards the closest bathroom to take care of himself.

After Junmyeon cleaned up, more than just his room, he began walking to the living room. As he entered he realised that Yifan, the man he was looking for, wasn't there. "Junmyeon! You decided to join us, did Yifan talk to you?" Minseok asked, hoping he did. "H-huh? Yifan? No, where is he anyways?" EXO were confused, they thought that Yifan was going to talk to Junmyeon and he hadn't. Chanyeol immediately jumped to conclusions and assumed that Yifan hadn't talked to Junmyeon because he wussed out. He was probably feeling sorry for himself again or something. Before Junmyeon could go and take a seat, Yifan appeared in the doorway behind him. "O-oh! Junmyeon... Hey..." Yifan said, "It's uh... Been a while since I've talked to you, how are... Uh, how are you doing?" Yifan stuttered, he still couldn't get what he had heard Junmyeon doing out of his head, it was driving him crazy. "I'm good..." Junmyeon said quietly, looking away from Yifan. He could feel his face heating up and he hoped that nobody could notice it reddening. "You said you were going to go talk to Junmyeon when he was in his room, Junmyeon said you didn't. Where did you go?" Kyungsoo questioned, raising an eyebrow at Yifan as he looked for some kind of explanation. "Oh, right... Uh, I had to use the bathroom so I was going to talk to him af-after... When he wasn't in his room I assumed he had already come to the living room," Yifan lied. He hoped that no one would catch onto it. But he’d stuttered and spoken quickly, so Minseok - the member of EXO who catches onto everything - narrowed his eyes at him. Before anyone could say anything else, there was yet another knock at the door. "Oh come on!" Jongin exclaimed loudly, seeming exasperated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I did get two chapters uploaded on the same day, lucky you! The only thing is this one is quite short, but in the next one there should be quite a lot happening so excuse this small chapter for now. I mean, don't excuse it, still read it and stuff but the next one will be longer I promise. There's soft HunHan in this, and I love soft HunHan so I hope you do too. Enjoy!

They all stared at the door again. Was someone else really knocking on their door? Who the hell was it this time? "I'll get it!" Minseok exclaimed, standing up and making his way to the door. As Minseok stood before the door, ready to unlock it, he couldn't help but feel like whoever was behind it would cause even more trouble for the group than Yifan did. Having this feeling made Minseok slightly nervous so he took a deep breath, unlocked the door, and opened it painfully slowly. Who stood before him really surprised him; this was the strangest coincidence that could happen to him... Ever... "Whoa!" Minseok shouted, jumping back from shock. "Surprise!" Exclaimed Han, Zitao standing behind him and smiling at Minseok’s amusing reaction. "We decided to give you a surprise visit, so... Can we come in? It's kinda cold out here," Zitao explained, rubbing his arms. "O-oh. Uh, right. Yeah. Come on in but I should probably warn you of... Well..." Minseok began nervously, knowing of the anger Zitao felt towards Yifan. Zitao and Han pushed past Minseok, not letting him finish as they were much too excited to see everyone else again. But as they looked over at everyone in the living room, scanning their eyes over everyone to see how they all had changed both of their eyes fell on one person in particular. "Oh, you have to be kidding me!" Zitao exclaimed loudly, and angrily. "Wow, we uh... Visited at the same time," Han said awkwardly, now quite nervous of Zitao, who was getting riled up.

Yifan was shocked, this was really weird. All three of them just happened to visit EXO at the same time, and Zitao looked pissed. He understood why, the night before he left they had a fight and Yifan said some awful things he knew he didn't mean, but never got to tell Zitao he was sorry. He's guessing that's the reason Zitao's acting like this now. "Zitao, I'm so-" Yifan started but was cut off, "What happened to your face? Did someone finally give you what you deserve?" Zitao said bitterly, glaring at the man he once called his friend and referring to Yifan's still bloodied nose from the punch Chanyeol gave him. Yifan winced and lowered his eyes, he deserved that, but that didn't mean it hurt any less. He had once thought Zitao was like a brother to him, still does, but it doesn't seem like Zitao feels like that towards him anymore. Yifan's heart hurt, his head hurt too. Everything just hurt, it had been a really long day and he was beginning to feel himself regretting the past once more. He has spent most of his time regretting it and not once stopped, but he has been able to push it down most of the time. But even so, seeing everyone again was paining him. "Zitao, Han, please I'm-" Yifan was cut off once again, "Shut up, I don't want to hear anything you have to say," Zitao said in a dangerously low tone. EXO could feel the tension in the air. "Zitao..." Han said quietly, putting his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Please Zitao, just let me-" Cut off again, "No! Shut up, you decided to leave. You decided to say those things to me. YOU decided not to say anything to any of us for the past three years! So no. You don't get to speak!" Zitao shouted, shrugging Han's hand off and taking a few closer steps to Yifan. "Zitao! Please just hear me out!" Yifan shouted back, he had to apologise to him but Zitao wasn't allowing it, "No-" This time Zitao was cut off. This person never shouted so both Zitao and Yifan got quite a shock when they heard him. They understood why he had to shout, though, "Will the both of you cut it out!? For fuck's sake Zitao, let the man speak, this is getting annoying!" Minseok's voice boomed, it was quite scary but at the same time, everyone was thankful that he stepped in.

"Zitao, I'm sorry okay? Those things I said to you, the day before I left, were wrong. I was wrong and I'm sorry. I know you'll probably never forgive me for all the things I've done, but can't we at least be in the same room without shouting at each other?" Yifan said desperately, adding a question on the end. Zitao was silent and didn't look like he was going to say anything. Han nudged him, encouraging him to take the offer. Seeing the eagerness of his friend, Zitao sighed in defeat and nodded his head at the question, still refusing to say anything. All of EXO were silent now, no one knew quite what to say at the moment. They were all together again, minus Yixing, there should be lots to talk about. But even knowing that, everyone stayed quiet. Junmyeon stood there staring at Yifan, staring at the pained expression on the taller man's face. He had never seen Yifan like this and even though Zitao was his friend he couldn't help but feel jealous. Jealous at the fact Yifan looked pained for Zitao and he wondered if Yifan had felt pained for him, like when he ran off. He doubted that thought and this just made him more jealous. He sighed, annoyed, and took a seat on the couch next to Baekhyun. "Junmyeon, you alright? You seem agitated," Baekhyun questioned, slightly concerned. “I'm fine," Junmyeon answered quietly, putting on a saccharine smile briefly, but everyone could tell he wasn't. He was agitated just like Baekhyun had assumed. Junmyeon could feel everyone looking at him and this made him uncomfortable, so, in an attempt to make this stop he turned his head towards Han and Zitao. He took a moment before he smiled again and said, "Welcome back." Han and Zitao smiled before Han said, "Thanks but before I talk with you all again, I need some fresh air. I'll be right back." He excused himself before walking out of the door again. The remainder of the group was a little confused and concerned about their friend but they decided not to question it and started discussing a few things among themselves. However, one member did not join in. Sehun stared after Han, he had gotten quite handsome since they’d last seen each other and Sehun wanted to talk to him. He wanted to know if Han had kept his promise and if Han still wanted him. He was a little worried that he might not.

"Hey,” came a familiar voice from behind Han, who was sitting on a step outside of the dorm in a secluded area. He turned his head to the side and was met with a man who took his breath away every time he saw him. Oh Sehun. "Hi," Han said as Sehun took a seat next to him. They were silent for a moment, staring ahead instead of at each other. "Han... Did you... Keep your promise?" Sehun finally asked the brown haired boy nervously. Han gave a small smile, turned to the taller man next to him, and stared at him lovingly before placing his hand on the other's. "Of course I did. Didn't I tell you like, a million times that I love you Sehunnie?" Han said softly, adding Sehun's nickname on the end. Sehun sighed in relief and turned to Han. He intertwined their fingers and asked, "So, you're still my boyfriend?" Han hummed in response before adding a single word that made all of Sehun's worries fall away, "Always." They stared at each other for a little while but Han kept looking at Sehun's lips. He had really missed Sehun, everything about Sehun.  The sound of his voice, his silly personality, his smile, his lips, everything. Han leaned in and Sehun did too, closing the space between them. It was a sweet kiss. Of course, they were both a little pent up sexually but at this moment, they just wanted to spend it kissing like this. They would worry about their sexual frustrations another night.

All of them were together in the living room again. Sehun had gone to go check on Han and after a while, they had both come back in smiling like idiots. EXO, Yifan and Zitao were happy to see they were still close and Minseok was especially happy because he knew that the two were still together. Everyone was now more exhausted than ever. Chanyeol yawned and rubbed his eyes and Kyungsoo had fallen asleep on the couch. They all needed some rest but they had to sort out a few things first, "So, where will you guys be staying? Because I don't think our manager or SM for that fact will like you staying here," Jongdae asked the visitors. Everyone nodded in agreement, wondering the same thing. "There's a hotel Han and I are staying in which is not too far from here. Do you guys have a busy schedule tomorrow?" Zitao asked. "No, we're actually free tomorrow. Our schedules have been busy for the past couple weeks with the comeback but we’re completely free tomorrow because our manager managed to talk SM into giving us a small break. It’s great that he managed to convince them... We won't be doing anything the day after that either,” Junmyeon explained. The three former members were happy with this news, "Great! We'll hang around for your free days then!" Han said enthusiastically. Junmyeon was beginning to think maybe, just maybe, now he could tell Yifan how he felt about him... But he was still a little worried. He was still a little jealous, too, and he was scared the past might repeat itself.

Yifan, Han and Zitao left and all of the EXO members agreed it had been a surprising day, apart from Kyungsoo, who was still sleeping on the couch. They all went off to bed and Jongin carried Kyungsoo to his. "Sleep well," Jongin whispered to him before going off to his own room. Most of the members slept well that night and Minseok Skyped Yixing again, filling him in on everything that had happened throughout the day. Junmyeon, well, he did finally did get a good night’s sleep but he still couldn't get that pained expression of Yifan's out of his mind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go! This chapters longer than the last and there's some ChanBaek in there. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm going to send my friend/editor the next chapter, which I have already written, now. Anyways, here you have it, chapter 6!

As Junmyeon awoke, the sun shining through the curtains in his room, he realized that today was a holiday for the group and relaxed slightly. He lay there staring at his ceiling and all of the events that had happened last night came flooding back into his mind. His eyes widened ever so slightly at the realization that what happened, REALLY happened. He took a moment to gather himself after that. Yifan, Han, and Zitao were back... And they would be spending time with everyone today. Junmyeon was excited yet scared. He'd spent the past three years in his room blaming himself for the three of them leaving the group, it was kind of hard not to be scared about being around them again. But he’d promised himself he would spend time with people again. Sure, the three former members being back made things tough, but he would do his best. Junmyeon sat up slowly, he felt quite groggy this morning. He should probably get ready. As an apology to his members for being apart from them for so long, he decided that he should make everyone breakfast. And it was something all of them enjoyed. Pancakes.

Minseok awoke, still feeling quite tired after dealing with all the events that had happened yesterday, and that very long conversation he had filling Yixing in on everything. He tried to sit up but he found it too difficult and flopped back down onto his bed, his body was still too tired. He must have been tossing around a lot last night, his sheets were wrinkled and half of them were on the floor. He put his arm over his eyes and groaned, he was way too exhausted for doing... Well, anything today. But he knew he had to, EXO's three former members were back, he and the rest of the group had to spend time with them. He just wished Yixing was with them too. If he was, then it would be perfect. A knock at his door brought him back from his thoughts, "Come in." Minseok said, his voice raspy. His door opened and in walked Jongdae, "Good morning shorty!" Jongdae said enthusiastically. Minseok sat up, with a sudden bit of energy, "Shorty?" He asked, slightly agitated at this new nickname. "Sorry, I had to, you still look tired. Did I wake you?" Jongdae gave an apologetic shrug. Minseok rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, "No, you didn't wake me. What went on yesterday just has me exhausted," Minseok explained sleepily. "Aww, you're so cute when you're sleepy!" Jongdae exclaimed, giggling a little. "How are you so energetic? Didn't yesterday tire you out at all?" Minseok questioned the male who had now taken a seat on the edge of his bed, ignoring his previous statement. "Well yeah, but I'm just too excited about hanging out with everyone today!" Jongdae said, eyes sparkling. Minseok smiled. They stayed there, silent for a little while, and then they both began smelling something. It smelled delicious, "I wonder who’s cooking, let’s go find out?" Minseok suggested, so they both got up and made their way to the kitchen.

Just as Junmyeon placed a big plate stacked full of pancakes onto the coffee table, he heard a voice next to him, "Junmyeon? You made breakfast?" Jongdae asked, a little shocked. Junmyeon scratched the back of his head nervously, "Yeah... It's just a little apology for ignoring you and the rest of EXO for the past three years. Oh, and I didn't get to say this properly yesterday but, thank you Minseok, for helping me with everything." Junmyeon said, embarrassed, looking at his feet. Minseok showed a toothy smile, "Your welcome, thanks for the pancakes!" he exclaimed, excited to dig into his leader's food. He took a seat on the couch and Junmyeon took one next to him. Jongdae was slightly confused, "He helped you with what now?" He asked the two. Minseok and Junmyeon looked at each other, "I'll tell you later." Minseok told Jongdae, turning his head back to him after having a silent conversation with his leader, only using their eyes. Junmyeon was alright with Jongdae knowing, all the secrets Minseok knew could become quite the heavy burden so he should share it with someone else, and his best friend was the perfect person for that. Jongdae was still confused and was eager to hear what Minseok had to tell him but he would just have to be patient and wait for whenever 'later' was. "Should I go wake everyone up?" Jongdae asked, still standing. "Sure, otherwise we'll eat all these pancakes ourselves." Minseok joked. They both laughed and then Jongdae went on his way to wake up everyone. They all woke up quickly and were annoyed at Jongdae, their reason for that being he jumped on them to get them up. Junmyeon laughed at his whiney friend's method. They enjoyed Junmyeon's breakfast together and discussed what they thought they should do today when they went out. When they finally agreed, Jongin and Chanyeol still sceptical about hanging out with Yifan, they all headed off to get ready.

Heading out, after putting on their masks and hats for the group did not want to be noticed by fans, they started towards the hotel Zitao had said that he and Han were staying in. As the group soon found out, Yifan had checked into that hotel too, another strange coincidence. Once Zitao and Han had met up with the group in the main room of the hotel they all went to look for somewhere not too busy where they could relax together. They were actually able to find a small grassy area that was deserted so they could take off their masks and hats and just enjoy each other’s company if it wasn't for...

"Oh fuck off Yifan!" Chanyeol shouted at the man sitting on a patch of grass a little bit away from the group. Yifan was bewildered, he had only waved and asked Junmyeon how he had been the past three years, why was Chanyeol so... Oh... "Oh, my... Junmyeon I'm sorry, I completely forgot! I'm sorry..." Yifan apologized quickly, standing up and making to move away as he realized his mistake. Junmyeon had been in his room for the past few years because of him, how could he forget that? "No, that's okay. I don't mind." Junmyeon replied, not wanting to make Yifan feel bad. "Seriously? You're going to let him off just like that?" Chanyeol questioned, starting to get angry again. Junmyeon was a little taken aback by Chanyeol's attitude. "Chanyeol, calm down, Yifan just forgot. Junmyeon said that it's fine, so don't make a big deal out of it," Jongdae said, a little agitated by the way Chanyeol was acting. "Why do you all defend him so much? You know he doesn't deserve it right?" Jongin snapped, and Zitao nodded, "I agree," he spoke up. 'This isn't good' Minseok thought to himself as he watched how his friends were acting towards each other. "Guys please, Yifan has said he's sorry, can't you leave him be?" Baekhyun asked, he was getting bored of the three always jumping on Yifan's back, "And that's supposed to make it okay is it?" Chanyeol said rudely, he didn't want to be like this to Baekhyun but he had to stand up for the fact that just a 'sorry' doesn't make everything alright. "Yes, it is! He said he was really sorry so yes, Chanyeol, that should make it okay! Sure, we were all mad at him but you’ve heard his side of the story. Do you not believe him or something?" Baekhyun shouted back. Chanyeol jumped at this, Baekhyun shouting hurt him a little, but he still refused to back down. Just before he could make another comment Zitao stood up and spoke. "I don't want to sit here and listen to this, you two coming?" he asked, looking down at Jongin and Chanyeol. The two glanced at each other before getting up too and walking off with the dark-circled Chinese man.

"Seriously, I don't understand why they can't accept Yifan's apology." Jongdae said bitterly and continued, "I mean, Sehun, am I right in saying you were on Jongin, Chanyeol and Zitao's side before you heard Yifan's apology?" Sehun nodded, "And you forgave him, so why can't they?" Jongdae questioned, looking away from Sehun and taking quick glances at everyone else. "It's alright Jongdae. I understand why they can't forgive me. I mean, I did ignore all of you for three years, that's not easy to accept. Don't be so hard on them," Yifan said, seeming to understand. Junmyeon loved that about Yifan. He was always so understanding, but the small smile Junmyeon had while looking at the tall man soon melted away as he felt his jealousy bubble to the surface once more. There was that pained expression again. Junmyeon didn't want to look at that expression so he turned his head quickly and began playing with the grass. The smile he had just a few seconds ago was soon replaced with a frown. Damn his emotions, they always got the best of him.

"So, where are we going?" Jongin asked Zitao, who was walking rather quickly compared to him and Chanyeol. "To the hotel room I’m sharing with Han, we’ll get noticed if we're out on the streets. That okay with you two?" Zitao looked back at the two males trailing behind him, still walking quickly hoping that no fan girls would see them. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea," Chanyeol said, slightly out of breath. The three flung open the main doors to the hotel and quickly made their way to Zitao's room, sasaeng fans seemed to always know where they were. Which was really weird, but none seemed to notice them this time, which the three men were thankful for. Zitao used his card key to open the room and they stepped inside. "Make yourselves at home. We can hang out here until... Well, I don't know when," Zitao said, staring off into space. Wondering when they would go back to the rest. After an awkward silence, Zitao piped up brightly, "So! What have you two been up to these past two years? Has anything new happened in your lives?" Chanyeol and Jongin looked at each other and then back at Zitao with big smiles.

"So you've been doing all right then?" Chanyeol confirmed, trying to catch his breath after the funny story Zitao told them about China. Jongin was drying his eyes because he had laughed so hard he had begun crying. "Yeah, I've missed you guys though, I've missed everyone... I see Junmyeon's gotten better, not so depressed anymore." Zitao stated, looking over at the two sitting on Han's bed, facing him. Chanyeol nodded, "Yeah." He said, leaving it at that. "Have you noticed though that when he's around Yifan there's like, this huge glow around him?" Jongin questioned, scrunching up the tissue he had used for his tears of laughter. Zitao hummed in response, a little annoyed being reminded of that man. Just then Chanyeol's phone buzzed and as he took it out Jongin asked, "Who's that?" Chanyeol stared at his phone for a moment before replying, "It's Baekhyun, he wants to talk to me. I should probably go,” he excused himself while standing up and getting his bearings. "Are you two going to stay here a little more or go see everyone else?" Chanyeol questioned, noticing that the sun was just beginning to set outside. Man, they'd been in here for a while. "We should probably go see the others, I may not want to talk to Yifan but I want to talk with everyone else and you guys only have a few free days," Zitao shrugged, beginning to get up too. "It's settled then, we're all going," Jongin said brightly, jumping up and soon all three of them left the room.

"What did Chanyeol say?" Han asked, all of them were walking back to the dorm, Baekhyun looking at his phone after just receiving a text back from Chanyeol. "He said he'd meet me at the small set of stairs at our dorm," Baekhyun explained, putting his phone back in his pocket. "Oh, where we were last night?" Han asked, looking at Sehun who was walking next to him. Sehun nodded in reply. Han continued looking at him. 'How can someone look so cute even just by nodding' Han asked himself. The group arrived back and just as they all stepped inside, aside from Baekhyun who was going to wait on the steps, Minseok got a phone call. "Hello?" Minseok answered the phone. "Minseok! Hey! Guess who's getting a flight back to South Korea at the moment!" Yixing's voice came from the other end enthusiastically. Minseok's eyes widened slightly, "Seriously!? How did you get a break? You're coming back?" He asked, surprised at this information. The other males in the room turned and looked at Minseok, confused for a moment and then realized who he was talking to. "I'm keeping my techniques a secret. Let's just call it 'Yixing always gets what he wants'!" Yixing said, giggling at the end of what he just said. "You don't always get what you want though," Minseok said in a monotone voice. "Yeah, yeah. Well, all of us can be together again when I get back. See you later!" Yixing exclaimed, very excitedly, before hanging up. Minseok took the phone away from his ear and put it back in his jacket pocket, "That boy..." He said fondly, sighing. Sehun chuckled quietly, "So Yixing's coming here?" He asked. "Yeah, seems he wants to be with us while we're all together again or something," Minseok replied, shrugging his shoulders. They were all silent for a moment and then Jongdae piped up, "Minseok! Don't you remember that thing you said you were going to tell me!?" He sounded extremely whiny, his patience had worn thin. "Oh, right, come take a walk with me. I'll tell you while we're on it," Minseok said, opening the door again and stepping out. Jongdae followed.

"Hey!" Chanyeol said happily, taking a seat on the step above the one Baekhyun was sitting on. "Hey..." Baekhyun said, there was no emotion in his voice. "You okay?" Chanyeol asked, starting to worry about the shorter male slightly. He placed his hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder. Baekhyun shrugged off his hand and said, "I just needed to say to you that you shouldn't be so hard on Yifan-" He was cut off. "Oh, not this again," Chanyeol said, getting agitated immediately. Baekhyun turned around and looked up at him, "Hear me out okay!? Yifan's really hurt that you, Zitao and Jongin won't accept his apology. I know he says he understands but his face tells a different story. Please Chanyeol, just leave the past in the past and forgive him!" Baekhyun begged his best friend, seeming desperate. He didn't want the two to fight, nor did he himself want to fight with Chanyeol. Chanyeol sighed, clasping his hands together and staring at them. "Baekhyun... How much do you want me to forgive Yifan?" Chanyeol questioned. Baekhyun was a little confused by the question. "Badly! Of course, I want us all to be friends with him again and forgive him. There’s no reason why we shouldn’t.” He explained, pausing a moment before he added, “Why are you asking anyway?” Chanyeol tightened the grip on his hands. His heart beating like crazy now. He took a deep breath before he said something seemingly out of the blue, "Baekhyun... I... I love you." His face was beet red, scared of the answer he might receive. He looked away and waited for Baekhyun to answer and that's when he heard... Laughter? Baekhyun was laughing? Chanyeol looked at him, why was he laughing? "Wow, your acting has gotten good! For a moment there I actually thought you meant you loved me!" Baekhyun said, still laughing. He thought it was a joke, Chanyeol's heart shattered. He stood up abruptly, "It wasn't a joke!" He shouted, looking down at Baekhyun. That's when Baekhyun realized that Chanyeol was serious. He stopped laughing and looked up at the man towering over him with wide eyes, "What? Are you serious? Chanyeol... That's kinda weird, isn't it? A guy liking another guy..? I-I’m sorry but I'm not into that kind of thing, I like girls Chanyeol. You're just my friend." Baekhyun explained, taken aback, and slightly weirded out by the fact his best friend was actually serious. There it was. Rejection. Chanyeol sprinted from it, his heart felt like it had crumbled, and as he ran floods of tears fell from his eyes.

"Wait, wait, wait! You're telling me that Junmyeon is in love with Yifan!?" Jongdae asked in shock, his wide eyes looking at Minseok who was staring ahead as they walked. Minseok was taking him to the bench that Junmyeon had been at yesterday. He had just finished telling Jongdae the whole story and he had been a good listener, "Yes, Junmyeon loves Yifan. Are you okay with that? I mean, I believe it doesn't matter who you fall for as long as it's love. You don't think liking another guy is weird do you?" Minseok questioned Jongdae, explaining his beliefs and looking over at the taller. Jongdae was a little shocked with this news so it took him a while to answer but eventually, he said, "No! Not at all, I don't think it's weird! I think it's perfectly normal for a guy to like a guy or for a girl to like a girl, actually. As long as they're happy like that I think that's fine!" Jongdae said with a smile. Minseok smiled too, "That's good to hear. Anyways, we've arrived at the place!" He said happily. Jongdae stared at the old bench, "So this is where Yifan gave Junmyeon the bracelet huh?" Jongdae asked, still staring at it. Minseok hummed in response. That's where they stayed for a while, staring at the bench, trying to imagine their leader and former member being there. "I want to help," Jongdae said softly after a while. Minseok looked at him and Jongdae turned to look at the smaller man too, "I want to help try to get Junmyeon together with Yifan." Jongdae said determinedly. Minseok smiled and nodded, "That's good, you can help me do that then." There was another, more brief, silence before Minseok continued, "Oh that's right, did I forget to mention that Sehun and Han are together?" He questioned, tilting his head to the side. "What!?" Jongdae gave a shocked shout.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go, this ones shorter than the last but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless! I really have nothing more to say than that lol, I usually have more to say, but oh well!

\----------  
 _"Cut!" The director shouted, "Kris, what's up with you today? Take a break and try to get this right, alright?" Yifan sighed. He scratched the back of his head and apologised, "Sorry, I'll try to be better!" As he walked off set, dragging his feet, Vin Diesel watched after him. He was beginning to get worried, Yifan just couldn't get this right. Each time Nina said 'exo gloves' Yifan would flinch or his expression would change when it wasn’t supposed to. "Kris, you okay?" Vin asked, walking up to Yifan, who was currently sitting down. Yifan looked up at Vin, "Yeah, sorry. I don't mean to keep getting this wrong... Sorry." Yifan apologised, looking down. Vin put his hand on Yifan's shoulder and knelt down. "Look, Kris, if there's something wrong then you can tell me. I think of you like my little brother and I want to help if there’s anything bothering you. So, Kris, is everything alright?" He questioned, trying to get a look at Yifan's face. Yifan sighed and put his hands over his face. "I'm sorry Vin, it's just..." Yifan started, his voice muffled by his hands. "Back when I lived in South Korea, I was a part of a K-Pop group called EXO and..." He trailed off. Vin seemed to understand now, "Oh, I'm guessing you left that group on bad terms?" He asked, rubbing his friend's shoulder. Yifan nodding slightly and took his face out of his hands, "There's something I've never told anyone before. America's more accepting about it than South Korea is though, so... Do you mind if I talk to you about it?" Yifan asked quietly, sounding nervous. Vin nodded, "You can talk to me about anything." He said, hoping to sound comforting. Yifan took a deep breath, "Well when I was in EXO, there was this member called Junmyeon. He was our leader and... Well..." He paused for a moment and contemplated whether he should tell Vin or not, he eventually decided that he should. He had to get this off of his chest, "I was in love with him, still am. I've never told anyone because I was scared about what people would think of me liking another man but... There it is... I'm gay." Yifan finished, scared about how Vin might feel about this. Vin smiled, "Kris, there's nothing wrong with being gay. It's alright that you're in love with a man, perfectly alright," he said softly, rubbing Yifan's shoulder once more. Yifan was relieved, not only had he finally gotten this off his chest but the person he had told had accepted it. He was so relieved and so happy. He hadn't even realised that he had started crying. That hadn't happened in a while._  
\----------

Yifan sat there thinking about that moment with Vin Diesel while staring out of the window in the living room of EXO's dorm. It had happened filming the movie 'xXx: The Return of Xander Cage' and after that conversation, Vin had given Yifan some advice. He had told Yifan to stop hiding who he is and that he should be proud. He told him that he should tell Junmyeon how he felt and if he didn't feel the same at least Yifan would know. Of course, it would hurt, but at least he would know. And if Junmyeon did feel the same then it was all the better. That's one of the main reasons that Yifan came back to South Korea, he was planning on telling Junmyeon how he felt. But even if he had heard Junmyeon doing... That... He was still nervous. What if it was just a misunderstanding? What if Junmyeon had accidentally said the wrong name or something? It was a silly thought, but Yifan was terrified to tell Junmyeon how he felt, so he decided to put it off just a little longer.

EXO heard the front door open and they all turned around, hoping it was Chanyeol and Baekhyun coming back since they had begun getting worried. Minseok and Jongdae had gotten back from their walk quite some time ago, but Chanyeol and Baekhyun still hadn’t returned to the dorm. Who stepped through the door wasn't Baekhyun AND Chanyeol though, it was only Baekhyun. "Baekhyun, you’re back! You were out for a while, where's Chanyeol?" Han exclaimed, adding a question on the end, wondering where their tall friend was. Baekhyun's head was hanging, he didn't want to talk right now. The reason he had taken so long to come back is that he had been feeling ashamed. He was ashamed of himself for what he had said to Chanyeol. Chanyeol was his best friend and it must've taken a lot of courage to confess the way he did, and yet Baekhyun not only turned him down but laughed and called the idea of liking another man weird. He should've supported Chanyeol, even if it was going to be hard for him to understand. Instead, he made his friend run off in tears, what kind of person does that? He was so deep in his thoughts he hadn't realised Jongin had walked up to him and begun waving his hand in front of the older male’s face, "Baekhyun? Hello? Are you okay?" Jongin asked, worrying about his friend. Baekhyun snapped out of his thoughts and replied, "H-huh? Y-yeah, I'm okay. Sorry uh, what did you ask again Han?" He looked over to the male he was addressing. "Where's Chanyeol?" Han questioned once more. Baekhyun hung his head again and just as he did, the front door opened again behind him.

"Oh, Chanyeol, there you are. Where have you be-" Jongin stopped. Chanyeol had been crying, his eyes were red and puffy, "Chanyeol... What happened?" Jongin asked, sounding worried. He walked past Baekhyun and placed his hand upon Chanyeol's arm. Chanyeol didn't answer, he just stared at Baekhyun for a moment, well, more like glared. He was mad at Baekhyun, not because he rejected his feelings - that he could understand - but for saying that liking another male was weird. "Nothing," Chanyeol sounded distracted as he replied, still glaring at Baekhyun. EXO was concerned, Baekhyun and Chanyeol were the best of friends, so what could be going on between them? Chanyeol disregarded the strange looks the other members were giving him and started making his way towards his room. Some of the members called his name, more than concerned about the way he was acting, but he ignored them all and closed his room door. He turned and looked at the two beds occupying the space in the room, that's right, he shared a room with Baekhyun. It wouldn't be awkward at all when they went to sleep tonight, that's why Chanyeol planned to sleep on the couch. Letting out a dejected sigh, he sat himself down on his bed, slouching and propping his elbows up on his legs. He stared at the carpeted floor and thought about how empty the room felt without the glamorous male in it with him. Damn it, why is Baekhyun all he can think of? All that’s running through his head is Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyun! Chanyeol tried shutting these thoughts out but no matter what he did, the eyeliner obsessed male occupied every inch of his mind. No matter how hard he tried, even with being so mad at him, Baekhyun refused to get out of his head. "Chanyeol?" A voice said from behind him. Chanyeol knew who that voice belonged to all too well, and so he just stayed in his current position and didn't bother turning his head.

Baekhyun sighed. He walked closer to Chanyeol slowly, glancing anxiously at the other male who had his back to him. "Chanyeol..." Baekhyun repeated, "I... I'm sorry okay? What I said... I was wrong, I don't understand how a man can like another man but you can help me understand. I may not be attracted to you like you are to me, but please Chanyeol... Forgive me, please help me understand you. You're my best friend..." He pleaded, hoping Chanyeol would forgive him. He truly wanted to understand his friend's world. Chanyeol stiffened at these words, should he forgive Baekhyun? Should he help him understand? Before Chanyeol knew what was happening, his legs had moved on their own and now he was standing before the shorter male. Baekhyun looked up in anticipation, wondering if Chanyeol would accept his apology, but Chanyeol did something that shocked Baekhyun. It shocked Chanyeol too. What was he doing? Chanyeol had leaned down and now, he was kissing the man he had adored for so many years.

'What the hell is he doing?' Baekhyun asked himself, freezing on the spot as soon as Chanyeol’s lips touched his own. He told Chanyeol clearly that he didn't like him and yet here Chanyeol is, kissing him anyway. There was one thing however that really shocked Baekhyun... He had found himself sub consciously kissing Chanyeol back. Baekhyun doesn't like men, he likes women, and yet he's kissing Chanyeol back. What's going on with him? Chanyeol was shocked when Baekhyun did this, but he couldn't think straight and he didn't have control over his body, so all he could do was go with it. And he would be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying it. Baekhyun’s mind was foggy as he put his hands behind Chanyeol's head and pulled him closer. The kiss quickly became more fervent after that. Chanyeol smirked gently against Baekhyun's lips and gently nibbled at them, asking for entrance. He wanted to deepen the kiss. Baekhyun accepted and opened his mouth. They both fought for dominance and Chanyeol easily won, he explored Baekhyun's mouth with his tongue, making sure to get every inch of it. He let his hands trail down and rest on Baekhyun's waist, gently drawing the smaller male even closer. It was getting very heated and Chanyeol could feel himself getting aroused, that's when they both realised what they were doing. They pulled away from each other, Baekhyun's hands still behind Chanyeol's head and Chanyeol's hands still on Baekhyun's waist, and stared at each other for a moment. Baekhyun was shocked with himself. He pushed Chanyeol away and stumbled backward a few feet, confused and out of breath, "What... Why... Why the fuck did you do th-that?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this is just even more ChanBaek. Nothing else can be said about it lol, enjoy!

"What... Why... Why the fuck did you do th-that?" Baekhyun said, out of breath as he held the back of his hand over his mouth. 'What's going on with me?' Baekhyun thought to himself, he hadn’t wanted Chanyeol to kiss him and yet he’d liked it anyway? He wasn't really angry at Chanyeol, just confused. Chanyeol was confused too, "I... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... But... You kissed me back, I thought you said you didn't like guys?" Chanyeol stated, a little agitated now that Baekhyun had asked 'why the fuck he did that' when the shorter male kissed him back. "I... I don't like guys, don't ask me why I did that. Okay?! Because I don't know! It was like my body just wouldn't obey me, it moved on its own! I don't like guys..." Baekhyun spoke loudly, trailing off towards the end as his eyes darted everywhere in the room. He didn't look at Chanyeol once, and even though he sounded so sure when he said he didn’t like guys, he felt like there was a piece of him deep down that was doubting those words. Chanyeol gave a sigh, "Okay then." He said, still a little annoyed. As he walked past Baekhyun, ready to leave, he felt a hand grab his arm. That made him look back, "Where are you going?" Baekhyun asked, panicked. Baekhyun didn’t know why he did this, his body really just kept moving on its own and as he looked up at Chanyeol he felt it. An urge to kiss Chanyeol again... What was this!? Chanyeol took a while to answer, a little confused by the way Baekhyun was acting. In the silence all Baekhyun could do was stare at Chanyeol's face. He never realized just how attractive his friend was and there was a certain thing Baekhyun found himself staring at the most: Chanyeol's lips. "I'm going to go tell everyone I'm sleeping on the couch tonight, as a heads up. Then I'll be coming back and getting my duvet and pillow, why?" Chanyeol explained. Baekhyun didn't answer for a while, the silence was a little awkward. Eventually, Baekhyun spoke up, ignoring Chanyeol's question, "Why are you going to sleep on the couch?" "Because I don't want to sleep in the same room as you. It'll be awkward if I do." Chanyeol said honestly. "You don't have to!" Baekhyun replied quickly. Chanyeol was baffled by this, Baekhyun was acting really weird tonight. Really weird. As Chanyeol went to pull away and do what he said he was going to, Baekhyun said something that baffled him even more, "Chanyeol, please kiss me again!"

"I hope those two haven't fallen out with each other..." Junmyeon said quietly, worried about the way Chanyeol and Baekhyun had been acting towards each other since they got home. Kyungsoo nodded and said, "Me too, but even if they have, I'm sure they'll make up quickly. They don't usually stay mad at each other for long." Everyone nodded in agreement at this. "When do you think Jongin and Zitao will be back?" Yifan asked. The two did get back before Chanyeol and Baekhyun had, but after the two had marched away to their room Zitao got mad at Yifan again and Jongin told him to take a walk outside. He tagged along to make sure Zitao calmed down and was alright. "I'm sure they'll be back soon, it's getting late and we're told not to stay out too long after it gets dark. Our manager said it could be dangerous for us." Jongdae explained, looking at Yifan as he spoke. It was silent for a moment. There wasn't anything else to say really. "So Yifan, Han, wanna see some of our new music videos?" Minseok asked while smiling, quickly breaking the silence. He wasn't a big fan of silences unless they were comfortable ones. Yifan chuckled and Han gave a big grin, "Hell yeah!" Han exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air.

Jongin and Zitao laughed at the nostalgia of 'EXO Showtime'. As they began making their way back to the dorm, the topic of the fact Jongin hadn't got the title of 'Chicken Mania' came up and Jongin went on a rant about how he loves chicken more than every human being combined and that he should definitely have gotten that title. Zitao missed this, "Those were the good old days huh?" Zitao said solemnly. "Yeah..." Jongin replied, nodding his head sadly. "To be honest, I regret leaving. If I'd stayed, Han and Yifan too, we could've had more good times, but it's just SM. They're a fucking awful company." Zitao said, sounding annoyed. Jongin hummed in agreement, "Yeah, they shouldn't have treated you guys so terribly. Just because you're Chinese, and not Korean, doesn't make you any different." Jongin said. All of a sudden he realized something and came to an abrupt stop. "What is it?" Zitao said looking back, stopping after a few steps as he realized that Jongin wasn't next to him anymore. Jongin sighed, "Nothing, it’s just that I'm beginning to realize why everyone has forgiven Yifan." He admitted, a hint of shame in his voice. Zitao turned his head and stared at the ground, he was beginning to realize that too, he just didn't want to admit it. He's still a coward, that's something that hasn't changed, Jongin admitted he had realized so why couldn't he?

"And that's Ko Ko Bop done, you're all up to date with our music videos now! How'd you like them?" Sehun asked, proud of what EXO had achieved and hoping that Yifan and Han would like their new stuff, mainly Han though. "I think they're awesome! The style has changed since we've left but I like it, your new songs are great and you all look amazing in them!" Han said happily, staring at his boyfriend. Sehun smiled, man, he wanted to kiss Han right now but they would have to wait until they were alone. "I agree with Han, they were all really cool," Yifan said, happy that the group had done so well. He looked over at Junmyeon after his compliment to find Junmyeon was already staring at him but the other male quickly turned away, face red, after Yifan caught him. 'How can someone be so adorable yet so sexy all at once?' Yifan thought to himself, still looking at the curly, brown haired boy. Suddenly the front door opened, bringing Yifan away from his thoughts, and in walked Jongin and Zitao. "Hey guys, you missed the EXO music video watching session," Han said, giggling at the end. "Aw really?" Jongin asked, pouting. Kyungsoo blushed at how adorable the male was acting. Zitao chuckled, "Guess I'll have to see them another time." He said, now wanting to see what EXO had done since he had left. "Where are Chanyeol and Baekhyun?" Jongin asked after looking around and realising that the two were missing. "They're still in their room. Have been since you left with Zitao,” Junmyeon explained. "They've been in there for quite a while, should I go check on them?" Minseok asked, looking around at everyone. "Yeah, please do, just in case they've killed each other or something." Sehun joked. Everyone laughed at the thought and Minseok stood up, making his way to the two males shared room. He wasn't really thinking, so when he got there he swung the door open without knocking and said, "Hey guys, just checking up on y-" He stopped, shocked by the sight before him. Chanyeol and Baekhyun were kissing, and quite aggressively too.

Minseok's mouth hung open and the two quickly pulled away from each other. Chanyeol's face was beet red and Baekhyun was freaking out because one of their members had seen him kissing another guy. Now Minseok was going to get the wrong impression. Minseok opened and closed his mouth a few times before finally saying, "Uh, wow, I didn't know the two of you were... Together? I interrupted, didn't I? Sorry, I'll leave you two alone." Minseok said, smiling a little. 'So Chanyeol and Baekhyun finally got together,' he thought to himself, he'd known Chanyeol had a crush on Baekhyun for about a year now but he didn't know Baekhyun liked him back. "No, no, no! This uh... It's not what it looks like!" Baekhyun said in a panicked tone. Chanyeol was a little taken aback by this, Baekhyun was the one who wanted Chanyeol to kiss him again and now he's saying it wasn't what it looked like? He sighed and decided just to go with it. He didn’t want to fight with Baekhyun anymore and whatever was going on between Baekhyun and him, he didn't want it to end. The shorter male may not like him back, but he was okay with that, being Baekhyun's secret was enough for him. Plus, he's planning on making Baekhyun fall for him by doing this anyway, no matter how long it takes. After a long silence, Minseok said, "It's not what it looks like? It looks like you and Chanyeol were sucking each other’s faces off, or am I wrong?" Minseok said sarcastically, smirking at the younger boys. He continued, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I'm good at keeping secrets and if you want whatever's going on between you two to be kept quiet then that's fine by me." He explained. "H-huh, n-no there's... We're... There's noth-" Chanyeol cut Baekhyun off, "Thanks, Minseok. It seems Baekhyun wants to keep this a secret. I really don't mind if it gets out, to be honest, but if that's what he wants, do your best to keep this quiet." Chanyeol smiled at Minseok and Minseok smiled back. "Will do Chan! I'll just tell the others you were working things out and that you've made up now." Minseok said with a wink while he walked back out the room and closed the door behind him.

"Why did you say that!?" Baekhyun asked frantically, turning to Chanyeol immediately once the door clicked shut. "It's fine, Minseok thinks there's nothing wrong with guys liking guys, told me so himself. He already knows I like you, so if what you're worried about is that he's weirded out by it then you're wrong." Chanyeol said calmly, staring at the door Minseok just left from. "What... No, what if he thinks I'm gay?" Baekhyun said, sounding overly concerned. "Seriously? That's what you're worried about? Anyways, I can tell you that you may not be gay but you're definitely not straight mister. Who was it that asked me to kiss them again?" Chanyeol asked sarcastically, looking back at Baekhyun. Baekhyun groaned, "Yeah, yeah, don't get ahead of yourself Park Chanyeol. That was a one-time thing, don't expect it to happen ever again." Baekhyun said, crossing his arms. "If you say so, but I know you'll come crawling back asking for more eventually." Chanyeol said confidently, "After all my kissing skills are amazing." He finished, narcissism flooding from each word. Baekhyun scoffed, "Try sloppy. You absolutely suck at kissing, I'm ten times better than you are. Probably because I've had more experience." Baekhyun said, turning to Chanyeol and tilting his head up in a cocky manner. "You sure about that? Wanna bet?" Chanyeol asked, taking a step closer to Baekhyun. Baekhyun didn't even back away. "Is that a challenge I hear?" Baekhyun questioned, "Maybe." Chanyeol said, voice turning to a deep, husky tone as he placed his hand upon Baekhyun's cheek, his fingertips just touching the small strands of hair at his hair line. He leaned down once more and he and Baekhyun began kissing yet again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop, here ya go! The 9th chapter! This is just a heads up, I have no fucking clue how to start the 10th one, I have ideas for like, the middle of it but not the start. I'll do my best to come up with something though! Oh yeah, and just so no one gets confused I'll tell you who I've made share a room with who:  
> Chanyeol and Baekhyun  
> Minseok and Jongdae  
> Sehun and Kyungsoo  
> Yixing and Jongin  
> Junmyeon by himself (Poor lonely Myeonie)  
> There you go, anyways, please enjoy!

As Chanyeol began waking up he could feel the presence of another body pressed against his own. He slowly began opening his eyes, he couldn’t really remember what happened last night, but it was obviously something that had made him very tired both physically and mentally. When his eyes were fully open he realised he was spooning someone from behind, who was this person? Well, it was none other than Byun Baekhyun, of course. What he and Baekhyun did in the night came flooding back into Chanyeol’s mind. He now understood why he and Baekhyun were in this position, both completely naked. He’d slept with Baekhyun and what surprised him now was that Baekhyun had agreed to that. What was even more surprising was that Baekhyun agreed to be the bottom. Man, how beautiful Baekhyun had been during the intimacy they shared, moaning Chanyeol's name in bliss, sweat dripping from his forehead. His facial expressions had been another beauty entirely. Chanyeol quickly stopped himself thinking about those things, he didn’t want to pop a boner right now. All he could hope was that Minseok made up an excuse for them not being back out of their room and that no one heard them having sex. Suddenly Chanyeol could hear small noises coming from Baekhyun as he began to wake up too. In a husky voice that Chanyeol seemed to find sexy, adorable and beautiful all at once he said, "Chanyeol? What happened last night?" Well, it seems there really is such thing as being drunk on love... Or, he guesses lust in this case. It was love for Chanyeol but not for Baekhyun. "You don't remember anything?" Chanyeol asked, speaking in an equally as husky voice, or maybe even more so. He said this, quietly and directly into Baekhyun's ear which sent a shiver down his spine. All of a sudden he realised that both him and Chanyeol were very naked and he remembered the reason why. "Oh..." Baekhyun said in realisation as he began wriggling his way out of Chanyeol's back hug so he could look at the taller male. He rolled over and stared into Chanyeol's eyes, and Chanyeol stared right back. "We can't let anyone know about this, it was only a one-time thing, okay?" Baekhyun asked, hoping that Chanyeol would agree. Chanyeol's heart broke a little at this, he sighed. He wanted Baekhyun to be happy and if keeping quiet would do that, so be it. Even if it meant he and Baekhyun wouldn't do anything like they did last night ever again... An idea suddenly popped into Chanyeol's head, "I'll agree to keep this quiet but that's the only thing I'll agree to. If I keep it quiet as a favour to you, you have to do a favour for me in return. This isn't just a ‘one-time thing' got it? From now on, whenever one of us has any sort of... Well, needs, the other will fulfil them. As long as you agree to this, and however long this will go on for, I will keep what has happened between us a secret." Chanyeol suggested. Baekhyun was taken aback by this and began wondering if he should agree. As he's told Chanyeol, he doesn't like men but then... If he doesn't like guys, why did kissing Chanyeol feel so right and why did what they did last night feel so good? Without giving it a second thought, and before he could stop himself, Baekhyun answered, "That's fine by me."

A buzz from Sehun's phone awoke him from his sleep. In a tired daze, he snatched it off of his side table, fumbled with it for a while before clumsily unlocking it. It was from Han. Han had given Sehun his new number last night and said he would text him or call him at some point but, did it have to be so early? Sehun's eyes adjusted to the light from the phone screen and blinked a few times before he read what it said. 'I'm outside the front door, let me in?' it read. Sehun blinked a few times. He was confused at first but decided to get up and go let his boyfriend in. He tried to be as quiet as possible going to the door. He was surprised that Kyungsoo hadn't woken up by the sound of his phone buzzing but didn't question it as he slowly opened their room’s door and slid out. He padded his way down the hall and the coldness of the room around him prickled his skin. 'Oh, I'm not wearing a shirt...' Sehun remembered as he looked down at himself, he just shrugged and made his way to the front door anyway. He unlocked it and as soon as he opened it he was met with a smiling Han and the cold air which gave him goose bumps. "What a great sight to be met with. Hello, my Sehunnie!" Han exclaimed, looking behind Sehun and making sure no one else was there before placing his hands on Sehun's bare shoulders and giving him a tender kiss. Sehun smiled into the kiss and as they parted he grabbed Han's hand and pulled him inside. He quickly shut the door and locked it, he shivered. "Man it's cold out there," Sehun stated, rubbing his arms. "Says the guy wearing no shirt, ever considered that's why it's so cold for you? Not that I'm complaining." Han said, smiling at the taller. Sehun smiled back, "That's probably it." He said before making his way over to Han and kissing him once more, this one lasting a bit longer. A voice suddenly spoke from the kitchen doorway which made them both jump, "Get a room." They both turned around and were met with Minseok, who was grinning and holding a mug filled with coffee. Sehun chuckled and Han's face became bright red. Han slapped his hands over his cheeks in embarrassment and Sehun pulled him into his chest. 'Adorable!' Minseok thought, "Don't mind me, you two continue whatever it was you were doing. I'll just be in the kitchen finishing my coffee." Minseok said with a wink before turning his back to them and walking back into the kitchen. Han got even more embarrassed by this but Sehun just laughed. He turned fully to face Han and wrapped his arms around his waist, nuzzling his face into the crook of Han's neck. He smelled of cologne, "Is there a reason you came here so early?" Sehun asked, speaking into Han's neck before kissing it a few times. Han smiled and wrapped his arms around Sehun's neck, pulling him into a tighter hug, "There is actually. I know we planned that everyone would hang out together again today but I thought... Well, maybe instead - since it's been years since we've seen each other and you and I have a lot to catch up on - maybe we could go out for a little date?" Han asked, hoping the answer he received would be a yes. Sehun didn't even need to give his answer any thought before he said happily, "I'd love that." Han smiled, pleased with Sehun's answer.

As Han and Sehun were having their conversation, they were unaware that a certain nosy, mono-lidded man was listening in from the kitchen. Minseok's grin, which he already had, widened. Placing his coffee down on the counter, he took his phone out of his hoodie pocket and texted Jongdae. He had found it slightly colder than usual when he woke up this morning so he had decided to put on a hoodie when he got up. He put his phone back in his pocket before picking up his coffee and taking a sip. He told Jongdae to meet him in the kitchen because he had something to discuss with him so now all he had to do was wait. He would've woken Jongdae up when he got up himself, but Jongdae was extremely whiney when someone woke him from his slumber. And by extremely whiney he means even whinier than usual, which is saying something.

Jongdae strolled down the hall happily, wondering what Minseok had to tell him. He entered the dorm living room and saw Han and Sehun cuddling on the couch, but the two immediately let go of each other when they saw Jongdae. Jongdae giggled slightly, "Don't worry, you two can keep cuddling. I don’t mind it, plus Minseok told me that you’re together." He said with a big smile and continued on to the kitchen. Sehun and Han were confused at first but they shared a chuckle between them and went back to cuddling like Jongdae said they could. As Jongdae stepped through the door, he saw Minseok looking deep in thought. He was holding a cup of coffee in his right hand and leaning against the counter with his left hand resting on it. Jongdae didn't let Minseok know that he was there just yet and took a moment to realize how cute Minseok looked when so deep in his thoughts. Jongdae had never thought about this before, he never even considered his friend like that before. Minseok was quite... Minseok turned his head and looked at Jongdae, who quickly looked away from the male’s gaze, his face slightly red from the things he had just thought about. Minseok smiled, "Morning Jongdae, have a good sleep?" After a small moment of silence Jongdae looked back at the older male, his face no longer red and said, "Yeah, you should've just woke me up when you got up. Then I could've had one of your famous cups of coffee." Jongdae beamed with a toothy smile. Minseok chuckled a little before saying jokingly, "I would've, but you're a huge pain in the ass when someone wakes you up." He smirked. Jongdae pouted, "Yeah okay, what did you want to talk to me about anyway?" He asked, childishly crossing his arms and whipping his head to the side. "Well, I overheard a conversation between Sehun and Han and they said they would be going on a date today. Since they'll probably come to me asking to make up an excuse for them not hanging with everyone else today because of course, I'm the master of excuses. I was thinking maybe I could also make up an excuse for us so we can follow them on their little date. See what they get up to." Minseok said, giving a closed-eyed smile. Jongdae thought about this for a moment and then said, "Sure, but won't people get kinda suspicious, two grown guys following two other grown guys? Plus what if fans spot us, it'll blow our cover..." He trailed off, trying to think up a solution to this. Minseok thought for a moment too, but then exclaimed, "I got it! We'll just use disguises, it's simple really." He grinned. Jongdae nodded his head in agreement but soon after that an evil looking smirked appeared on the boy’s face. Minseok narrowed his eyes at this and after finishing his coffee, he placed it on the counter and asked suspiciously, "What are you thinking?" His eyes were still narrowed. "Oh, I was just thinking about what kind of disguises we should have. I think you should be..."

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this..." Minseok grumbled as he and Jongdae followed Han and Sehun down the busy streets. Jongdae smirked, "Come on, isn't this fun?" He asked brightly, giggling slightly at the shorter male. "No, this is definitely NOT fun," Minseok said angrily. Somehow, he had let Jongdae talk him into dressing like... A girl. A fucking girl! How did he let this happen? He was wearing the wig Baekhyun wore for EXO-CBX's 'The One' video, and oversized grey jumper, as well as a beige skirt which Jongdae seemed to have - Minseok swears he's been planning for this moment - and some black converse. He decided to also wear some sun glasses so that no one would recognise him like this. Jongdae was just wearing his normal clothes but with his cap and face mask. He suggested that he and Minseok make people believe they were a couple out on a date. Minseok had no clue why that was even suggested, couldn't he have just worn a cap and mask like Jongdae so that nobody would notice him? And he said this to Jongdae but Jongdae replied quickly with ‘didn't I say that people would be suspicious if two guys stalked another two guys down a street?' Damn Jongdae. "They turned the corner. Come on Minnie, we're supposed to be a couple!" Jongdae giggled childishly and grabbed Minseok's hand. Minseok sighed but didn't have the strength to fight back anymore so he just went with it. They intertwined their fingers and sped up, so as to not lose Sehun and Han. "Seems like they’re going to that secluded area of grass we were at yesterday." Minseok stated. Jongdae simply hummed in acknowledgement, he couldn't really speak right now in fear that he would stutter. The reason for this being, and he doesn't really know why, but his heart was beating incredibly fast right now.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go! You get all the ships in this chapter so enjoy that lol, I have nothing more to say... Enjoy!

"So that's why Sehun brought the picnic basket with him... Aw, so cute, he's feeding Han chocolate strawberries!" Minseok exclaimed, he was acting like he was one of the couple’s fangirls. "Why do we own a picnic basket anyway?" Jongdae asked as he stared and Han and Sehun from afar. Minseok shrugged and replied, "I dunno, Junmyeon bought it a while ago. He said he just thought it looked cool and wanted to buy it." Jongdae chuckled, "That's our leader!" He said, grinning widely. Minseok gave a small giggle and continued watching the couple. Jongdae took his eyes off of them for a moment to look at Minseok. 'Damn, what's happening to me?' Jongdae thought, his eyebrows knitting together. He stared at every part of Minseok's face - even if he could only see half of it due to the other male facing away and the obnoxious sunglasses he was wearing - Jongdae thought the male looked gorgeous from every angle. He examined every inch of his face from Minseok's eyebrows to his nose and cheeks and then to his lips. This was the part he lingered on the most. 'Minseok makes a good girl...' Jongdae thought to himself and without him realising at first, Minseok had turned to face him. "How long d'you think they'll be here for?" Minseok asked Jongdae, blowing some strands of the wig away from his face and tucking them behind his ear. Jongdae didn't hear the question, too distracted staring at Minseok's lips. "Jongdae? Hello? Did you hear me?" Minseok questioned, waving his hand in front of the blonde haired man’s face. Jongdae snapped out of it, his face becoming red, "H-huh? Sorry Minseok, what did you say?" He asked, trying to calm his loudly beating heart. It was beating so loud he was scared that Minseok might hear it. "Geez, don't you listen to anything I say? I said, how long d'you think they'll be here for?" Minseok repeated himself. Jongdae was always off in his own world. He never listened. Jongdae was flustered, thankful that Minseok didn't catch what he had been staring at, "O-oh, uh, I don't know. The date will probably last a while though..." He stuttered, trailing off and looking back to the two males sitting on the picnic blanket. Minseok hummed, eyeing his friend suspiciously. He was acting strange...

Han giggled as he threw some food, watching as Sehun tried to catch it in his mouth. He failed quite a few times but eventually got some in. He threw some for Han, who caught it in his mouth on the first go. Sehun pouted, "How come you’re good at this and I'm not?" He whined. Han giggled again and shrugged. They sat there for a moment in silence, just staring at the scenery around them. Sehun sighed, there was something he had been meaning to say, but didn't quite know how. Plus it was something that might ruin the mood of the date... Anyway, it had to be said, "Han... What happens to us when... When you go back to China?" Sehun questioned, sounding upset as he looked at the man he'd loved for so many years. Han was a little taken aback by the question and the thought of it made him sad. It was something he thought about from time to time, too, but always pushed it out of his mind. He stared downwards and said, "I... I don't know. I guess I go back to my work and you go back to yours... We're not going to break up though, right? We'll stay together... Right?" Han asked frantically, he could feel tears beginning to run down his face as he turned to look at Sehun. Sehun's heart broke at the sight of Han crying. He pulled the shorter male into him and wrapped his right arm around his shoulders. He rubbed Han's arm and spoke softly, "Of course we'll still be together, we'll always be together Han... I love you. If gay marriage was legal here, I would marry you right now and let everyone know you were mine." He lay his head on top of Han's. Han started crying even more at this. He managed to choke out a few words, "I l-love you too... I love y-you so m-much!" He hid his face in Sehun's chest.

"So, Minseok left us a note?" Jongin asked Junmyeon, who had gotten up first and found a note on the coffee table. After finding this he got everyone else up and called Yifan and Zitao to come over. He’d asked Zitao if Han was there too, but he explained that Han had left the hotel early. Junmyeon nodded. Everyone was sitting on the couches in the living room, "What does it say?" Baekhyun asked their leader. Junmyeon cleared his throat. This scenario was familiar, it reminded Junmyeon of when Yifan and Han left the group, and Han left them that letter.

"Dear EXO, Yifan, and Zitao,  
Jongdae and I came up with the idea of splitting everyone into groups for today, you know, to mix things up a bit! Hopefully, you will abide by these teams. You will all be split into two's, one group being a three. Jongdae and I are already out together, and so are Han and Sehun. Don't question why we've decided this because we won’t let on anything. Anyways, your teams shall be Yifan and Junmyeon, Jongin and Kyungsoo and Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Zitao. As said, please abide by these teams and it'll make things more fun, I guarantee it!  
Yours Truly,  
Minseok"

Everyone was silent for a moment and then Kyungsoo spoke up, "I don't understand why Minseok wants us in groups, but this is fine by me." He said, happy and thankful that Minseok paired him up with Jongin. He'd have to remember to thank Minseok later. "Yeah, I'm okay with this," Chanyeol said with a smile. He was happy to be in a group with Baekhyun, but a little sad that they couldn't be alone together, maybe it was for the best though. Without someone else there things might be awkward for the two of them. Yifan hummed in agreement, "Yeah, I'm okay with this too. What about you Junmyeon?" Yifan asked Junmyeon who was still staring at the letter. Junmyeon was extremely happy to have been put with Yifan but also terrified to be with him alone. "Y-yeah, I'm okay with it." Junmyeon stuttered a little, and with that, they all stood up, got ready and headed out.

"So, what should we do?" Kyungsoo asked Jongin with a smile as they walked to nowhere, in particular, looking up at the male next to him with those round, chocolate coloured eyes of his. Jongin put his hands in his pockets and shrugged, "We can go wherever you want to go. I don't really mind." He said, flashing a small smile back at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo turned his head to face forward and thought for a moment. He bit his lip and hummed in thought. "Well, to be honest, I'm not in the mood for shopping today and I don't really want to be followed by any fans who spot us, so how about we just head to the practice room?" Kyungsoo suggested, hoping he could get to watch Jongin dance. Jongin's smile widened, "Sure, I'm kind of in the mood for dancing anyways!" He exclaimed happily and the two made their way there.

Zitao, Chanyeol, and Baekhyun decided to go shopping. They did their best to avoid fans and keep their masks up so no pictures would be posted on the internet of them hanging out together. If that happened their manager would not be pleased in the slightest. They found a relatively empty spot after their shopping spree - Baekhyun having bought lots more eyeliner - next to a road and looked out at the water next to it. "So I'm guessing you two have made up?" Zitao questioned the two males standing on either side of him. Chanyeol nodded and Baekhyun did too, "Yeah, it was a silly little fight anyways." He said, still looking out to the water. Zitao smiled, "That's good to hear." He said. It was very peaceful, things like this were nice. Sometimes looking at the scenery in a comfortable silence was all the bonding people needed.

"So um... How's... How have things been going for you?" Junmyeon asked, his heart beating at a thousand miles an hour. Yifan smiled, "Quite good. I've been in two western movies this year, so that's pretty cool." He said proudly. Junmyeon smiled, "Yeah, I heard about that. What movies were you in?" Junmyeon asked, looking up at the tall male as they walked. "I've been in 'xXx: The Return of Xander Cage', I played a guy called Nicks in that and I've been in 'Valerian and the City of a Thousand Planets', for that I played a character called Sergeant Neza," Yifan explained to Junmyeon. He was really proud of what he had accomplished, he'd always wanted to act in western movies. Junmeyon was happy Yifan had been doing so well, "I'm glad to hear you've been so successful. You seem really happy too, that's good. You've been keeping healthy, yeah?" Junmyeon said, adding a question on the end. "Yes, I've been healthy. You're still the same, always checking if we've been eating our meals and getting enough sleep, I like that about you though..." Yifan said softly and Junmyeon blushed. Yifan continued, "EXO seems to have been doing really well too. That's good, to be honest, I am happy with my accomplishments but I miss you guys. Sometimes I wonder what it would've been like if I'd stayed..." Yifan said, his smile slowly fading away as he stared at the ground. Junmyeon didn't like it when Yifan was unhappy... He has an idea to cheer Yifan up, "Hey, follow me. There's somewhere I want to go." Junmyeon said while speeding up. Yifan tilted his head in confusion but sped up too so as to not lose Junmyeon.

"This is..." Yifan started but couldn't finish. Junmyeon hummed, "Yup, where we became friends... And where you gave me this," Junmyeon said, holding up his left arm and pulling up his sleeve to reveal the little violet and gold woven bracelet still on his wrist. Yifan gaped, "I... I can't believe you still wear that." He said in shock, feeling happiness in the fact that Junmyeon still had the bracelet he gave him. Junmyeon smiled, pink dusting his cheeks, "Of course I do... Do you remember what you said when you gave me this? You said 'whenever you wear this you'll succeed' and I believed you. I was right to, EXO has done so well... Plus it's because it was you who gave me this that I still wear it." Junmyeon mumbled that last part, his face getting redder by the second. "What was that last part?" Yifan asked. "N-nothing," Junmyeon said quickly, walking over to the bench and taking a seat on it. Yifan followed and took a seat to the left of him, just like back then. "I'm sorry I caused you so much pain when I left, Junmyeon... I promise to never hurt you like that again." Yifan said solemnly. Junmyeon stared at Yifan. "Yifan... It's okay, I understand. You don't have to be sorry." Junmyeon said, placing his hand on Yifan's shoulder. Yifan smiled, "I do have to be sorry though, so if there's anything I can do to make it up to you I will." Yifan sounded determined, turning his head and looking into Junmyeon's eyes. Junmyeon blushed from the eye contact and looked away nervously, "W-well, I guess... T-there is one thing. You j-just have to take this gift f-from m-me, it's really b-badly made but... Since you m-made me o-one..." Junmyeon trailed off, he decided not to finish because he kept stuttering and quickly took something out from his pocket. He handed it to Yifan and that's when Yifan saw what it was. It was a little green and gold woven bracelet. Green was Yifan's favourite colour. "I can't believe you remembered that green was my favourite colour! I'm guessing you added the gold so we would be matching." Yifan giggled a little. Junmyeon's face went into an even darker shade of red which he didn't even think was possible at this point, "S-shut up. J-just let m-me put it o-on for you." Junmyeon pursed his lips. He took the bracelet from Yifan and put it on his right wrist. Yifan stared at the bracelet and thought to himself, 'I'm never taking this off.'

Jongin ended his dance and Kyungsoo clapped. He was extremely sweaty, Kyungsoo noticed. He had tried to think of something else, but Jongin was so sweaty that you could see his nipples and abs through his white shirt. Kyungsoo shook the thoughts of that out of his head quickly and gulped before saying, "Heads up!" Jongin turned around just in time to catch the bottle Kyungsoo had tossed to him. "Thanks!" Jongin said, taking the lid off of the bottle and beginning to drink. Kyungsoo watched at his Adam's apple bob up and down as he drank and once again, Kyungsoo had to shake the thoughts out of his head. If he got even slightly aroused in front of Jongin it wouldn’t end well. Jongin strolled over and sat on the floor next to Kyungsoo. "So, I haven't updated you in the whole dating thing for a while, have I?" Jongin asked, looking into Kyungsoo's big, brown eyes. Kyungsoo swore he felt his heart tear a little as he shook his head, "No, you haven't. How's that been going?" He asked, mustering up the best smile he could. After Jongin dumped Krystal he'd been dating around a lot and telling Kyungsoo all about it since they were closer to each other than they were to any of the other members. Jongin has dated lots of girls but he keeps saying none of them ‘fill the emptiness he has in his heart.’ Each girl he's with just annoys him. "Well, I tried dating this girl a few weeks ago but dumped her after the first date. All she could talk about were my fame and looks, she didn't see me for me, y’ know? Plus she was one of those girls who only cared about her own looks anyways." Jongin said with a sigh, it seemed like all the girls he dated were just like that. Kyungsoo nodded while thinking to himself, 'Well maybe you should date me then. I see you for you and have liked you since we got to know each other. Why won't you give me a try?' Jongin continued, "I just want someone who'll listen to me, listen to my stupid stories and all the pointless stuff I have to say, someone who'll like me for my personality and not just my looks and fame. I want someone who's not only like my partner but like a best friend, too. If I found a girl like that it'd make my life a whole lot easier." Jongin said, sounding defeated. 'I'm all of those things, why can't you just give dating a guy a chance!' Kyungsoo screamed in his head. He placed his hand on Jongin's shoulder, fighting back the urge to scream out that Jongin should be with him. "I'm sure you'll find her," Kyungsoo said, he felt like crying in that moment.


	11. Chapter 11

"It's starting to get dark, we should text everyone and let them know to meet back at the dorm now," Minseok stated, taking off his sunglasses and placing them on the bench they were sitting on. He stood up and Jongdae did too, "Yeah, that's probably the best." He said while taking off his mask and yawning. As he looked over to see what Sehun and Han were doing now, and just before Minseok could take his phone out of his pocket Jongdae spoke, "Minseok, I think Sehun and Han know we've been following them. I looked over just now and Sehun caught me, he's not looking away." He said, slightly panicked. Minseok was just about to look when Jongdae spoke again, "Don't turn around, they'll know I was talking about them..." He paused for a moment before saying, "I have a plan," He spoke quietly even though no one was close enough to hear anything he said. "What's your pl-" Minseok began asking but was cut off by something that surprised him. Jongdae had tilted Minseok's chin up and was leaning in. The space between them closed as Jongdae's slightly dry lips pressed up against Minseok's soft ones. The older male’s eyes widened, what was Jongdae thinking? Minseok's heart began speeding up and his cheeks became slightly red, but he didn't know why this was happening. Jongdae opened his eyes, while still kissing Minseok, and looked into Minseok's still wide ones before pulling away. Minseok was speechless. "They've stopped looking now, we're safe..." Jongdae started but stopped once he saw the expression on Minseok's face, only now fully taking in what he had just done. He continued, "T-that was only to get them to stop looking, just to clarify! I-it was just to make them think we were a couple s-so... Uh, you don't h-have to worry about thinking that I like y-you or something..." Jongdae trailed off, still trying to talk, although quick inaudible mumbles were all that came out of his mouth. His face was bright red. Minseok blinked a few times and brought his fingers to his lips. Jongdae's lips weren't there anymore - which for some reason made him feel disappointed - but the feeling was still there. Minseok shook the thoughts he was having away and decided to calm Jongdae down and stop him rambling, "Don't worry, don't worry! I know it was only to get them to stop looking!" Minseok said cheerily, giving Jongdae a closed-eye smile. Jongdae sighed in relief, but also felt slightly disheartened, "Thank god." He said, putting his hand over his heart. Minseok giggled, "Okay then, I'll text everyone now." He said, looking at his phone which he had now taken out of his pocket. "Oh, that's right, the reason I brought this backpack with me," Jongdae began, referring to the black backpack next to a bench they had passed, "I brought a change of clothes for you. We can't have you going back to everyone dressed as a girl, can we?" Jongdae said with a chuckle.

Yifan and Junmyeon had caught up quite a lot and Junmyeon hadn't laughed the way he did today for a long time. Every moment with Yifan just made Junmyeon fall deeper and deeper for the tall, dark-haired man. So he decided that it was time... He was going to finally tell Yifan how he feels, "Yifan... There's something... Something I've been meaning to tell you for a long time now..." Junmyeon said slowly, trying his best to get his words out even though he was so nervous it was bound to be hard. Yifan gave Junmyeon a look as if to say 'go on' so Junmyeon continued. "I... Well um, I-I... I lo-" Junmyeon was cut off by the buzz of his phone coming from his pocket. Yifan was annoyed that Junmyeon didn't get to finish. He watched as the smaller boy pulled the phone from his pocket. All Yifan could wonder was, what had Junmyeon planned to say? "It's from Minseok, he said we should all meet back at the dorm now... Well, I uh, guess we should go then," Junmyeon said, standing up. To be honest, he was kind of happy to have been stopped, but at the same time upset that he once again didn't get to tell Yifan how he felt. Junmyeon got up and started walking back along the overgrown path, Yifan got up too and jogged to catch up with him. Maybe his feelings should remain a secret for a little longer. Junmyeon sighed.

"Oh cool! We all got here at the same time,” Baekhyun said happily as everyone gathered outside of EXO's dorm. "What's with these weird coincidences lately? And Jongin why are you so sweaty?" Sehun asked with disgust, looking over at Jongin. Jongin laughed awkwardly, "Kyungsoo and I went to the dance practice studio." He replied to Sehun's question while scratching the back of his head. "You can't stay away from that place can you?" Chanyeol asked with a chuckle. "Okay, okay! Enough with the chatter, it's getting cold out here." Junmyeon said while rubbing his arms as he began walking to the front door. As Junmyeon opened the door and stepped in, everyone following behind him, he was met with someone already inside sitting on their couch. "Hey, Myeonie! I'm home!" The person said enthusiastically while jumping to his feet. "Yixing!" Junmyeon exclaimed happily.

After everyone hugging Yixing and welcoming him back, along with said male getting emotional over all of them being together again, the group all took seats on the couches. Some of them sat on the floor due to no more spaces being left, one of those people being Yifan, who was beginning to get quite jealous. Yixing and Junmyeon were sitting next to each other and every so often Yixing would whisper something to Junmyeon that would make him laugh, and what was with this nickname Yixing kept calling him? Myeonie? Have they really gotten that close since Yifan left? Yifan felt like his jealousy was about to boil over. "It's so nice to have all of us in the same room again, and Yixing you brought... Alcohol?" Minseok beamed, adding a confused question onto the end. Yixing looked over to the alcohol he had brought sitting on the coffee table, "Yup! I was just in the mood for something like alcohol, that's all. And I bought lots of it so you guys could have some too," Yixing said with a smile. "Oh, cool! I don't think I'll be drinking anything though, don't forget we have a stage tomorrow." Minseok smiled, looking at the EXO members. "Ooh, you do!? I might come and watch it then!" Zitao said, sounding rather excited. "You should've bought tickets then," Kyungsoo said in an 'are-you-an-idiot' kind of way. "Oh, that's right, you need tickets for these things..." Zitao said with a giggle at his own silliness. Everyone laughed at the panda's stupidity. "We'll come visit you after the show though, right Yifan?" Han asked, smiling at him. Yifan nodded, still incredibly jealous. "Yeah, I don't think I'll drink either,” Kyungsoo said, going back to what Minseok had said earlier. Yixing pouted, "You guys are no fun, but okay. I understand. So who else won’t be drinking? You may raise your hands," He said in a strange voice. Chanyeol and Sehun raised their hands. "So Minseok, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, and Sehun won't be drinking, I'm surprised you didn't put your hand up Junmyeon. Since you're the 'sensible' leader here,” Baekhyun joked. Junmyeon rolled his eyes, "I'm going to be drinking, only a little though. I don't want a hangover because if any of you kids get one I need to be able to look after you," Junmyeon said, he was beginning to sound like a mum again. Jongdae picked up on this, "Thanks, mum." He said jokingly, prolonging the word mum. Everyone laughed. "You're welcome sweetie." Junmyeon joked back. Yifan smiled at the way Junmyeon was acting. "Let the drinking begin then!" Yixing said happily.

"How did this happen..." Zitao asked himself, sighing. He, Junmyeon, Minseok, Kyungsoo, Sehun, and Chanyeol were all standing in front of the kitchen door, looking at the drunken mess around them. Jongin was the least drunk, which was saying something, and Yifan and Han were the drunkest. Zitao had decided to do what Junmyeon did and only drink a little, he was happy he had now. All of the drunken males were acting like idiots and it was quite funny to him. "How are we going to get Han and Yifan back to the hotel?" Chanyeol asked, looking at the men next to him. "I don't think we will," Zitao said, smiling awkwardly. "Will they have to stay here then?" Sehun asked. "I guess so, where'll they sleep though?" Kyungsoo questioned. Sehun wanted Han to sleep in his room so he thought for a moment and then spoke up, "Kyungsoo, I hate to kick you out but maybe Han could sleep in your bed so I could look after him. Then you could sleep... Um..." Sehun struggled to find a place for him to sleep. "I'll sleep in Jongin and Yixing's room and look after them. Then maybe Yifan can sleep..." He looked at the people next to him before asking, "Junmyeon, what about your room?" Junmyeon's face flushed at the thought of this but he quickly replied, "Okay." "It's settled then, I'll just go back to the hotel since I'm sober. Just make sure your manager doesn't find them sleeping here," Zitao said, shuddering at the thought of what EXO's manager would do. Everyone else seemed to have the same kind of thought. "Let's get these guys to bed then, I think they've had enough..." Chanyeol said, looking at everyone jumping around. Everyone nodded and began getting the drunken males to their rooms.

"Come on, let’s get you two to your beds," Kyungsoo said to Yixing and Jongin, helping them to their room. The two were very giggly and for some reason instead of calling him 'Kyungsoo' they kept calling him 'Kyungshoo'. After getting Yixing into his bed, in which said male immediately fell asleep, it was time to help Jongin into his. "Come on Kyungshoo! I don't wanna go to bed, can't we do-" Jongin hiccupped. "Can't we do something else?" His words came out in slurs. Kyungsoo shook his head and sighed. Jongin pouted, "But Kyungshoo!" He whined. "You're beginning to sound like Jongdae, whining like that," Kyungsoo said with a small smirk, crossing his arms. Jongin pouted once more, "Fine..." He mumbled before removing his shirt, revealing his very toned torso. Kyungsoo blushed but his face really became a tomato when Jongin also removed his trousers, falling over while attempting to get out of them. He crawled into bed and asked sleepily, "You getting in here or what?" Kyungsoo turned around and switched the light off, face still completely red as he crawled into bed with Jongin. Kyungsoo couldn't sleep much that night.

Chanyeol had his arm around Baekhyun's waist and Baekhyun had one arm wrapped lazily around Chanyeol's neck. Baekhyun was being extremely quiet for being drunk. Chanyeol opened the door to their room with one hand, being very careful as to not drop Baekhyun. He closed the door with his foot as he helped the shorter man to his bed. Before he could sit Baekhyun down on his bed, however, Baekhyun let go of Chanyeol and pushed the taller male onto his own bed. "B-Baekhyun, what are you doing!?" Chanyeol asked the intoxicated male as he got on his knees in front on the sitting Chanyeol. "I'm repaying you," Baekhyun said calmly. "Repaying me?" Chanyeol asked, confused. "For the pleasure you gave me last night," Baekhyun said in a monotone voice, looking up at Chanyeol. Man, he looked like a cute puppy right now. Baekhyun unbuttoned Chanyeol's trousers and pulled them down. Chanyeol knew exactly where this was going.

"Hey, how come Yixing has a nickname for you when no one else does?" Yifan grumbled as he stumbled into Junmyeon's room, suddenly remembering what he had heard Junmyeon doing in here. "I'm not sure. I would be ok with it if the other members gave me a nickname too, but Yixing's the only one who has. Why?" Junmyeon asked, confused by Yifan's question. "Nevermind," Yifan said in Chinese. Junmyeon tilted his head to the side, "Um, Korean?" The leader giggled. Yifan was so drunk he couldn't even keep to one language. He ignored Junmyeon and just crawled into bed, he was very tired. The corners of Junmyeon's mouth went up slightly, he went to the side of Yifan that wasn't facing him so he could quickly get changed into his pyjamas. Luckily, Yifan didn't turn around while this was happening. Turning off his lamp, Junmyeon crawled into bed next to Yifan. "Good night Yifan." Junmyeon said softly, "Good night." Yifan replied, this time in English. Junmyeon giggled at this again before getting comfortable. He made sure to stay as far away from Yifan as possible otherwise he felt like he would die from his heart beating too fast. Unfortunately, things didn't go the way he had planned them to. Yifan ended up rolling over and spooning Junmyeon. Junmyeon could feel Yifan's hot breath on his neck which sent shivers down his spine, they were the good kind of shivers though. Due to this, much like Kyungsoo, he didn't get much sleep that night.

Jongdae stepped into his and Minseok's shared room first and as soon as Minseok closed the door Jongdae pinned him up against it. "J-Jongdae!" Minseok exclaimed in surprise, confused about what the younger man was doing. "I want to kiss you again..." Jongdae spoke in slurs. Minseok couldn't believe his ears and before he could say anything else Jongdae had already moulded his lips onto his. Minseok tensed up at what Jongdae was doing. After a moment Jongdae forced his tongue through Minseok's lips, making Minseok gasp, giving Jongdae access into his whole mouth. He began letting his tongue roam every inch of Minseok's mouth, and the weird thing was, Minseok started kissing him back. It soon became quite heated but then all of a sudden... Jongdae pulled away and yawned, resting his head on Minseok’s shoulder before he passed out. Minseok stood there, looking at the male who’d gracefully flumped to the floor and wondering why he had kissed Jongdae back... And why Jongdae had kissed him. He hoped the whiney individual wouldn't remember this tomorrow. There was something Minseok came to accept that night. He had a thing for Jongdae.

"So you're going to sleep in here tonight," Sehun informed the drunk man who was clinging onto him for dear life. Sehun's light was already off and he decided just to keep it that way. He made Han stand up on his own and fell back first onto his bed, he was exhausted. He closed his eyes but suddenly could feel a weight on his waist area. He opened his eyes and as he sat up he was met with Han who was straddling him. Han aggressively smashed his lips onto Sehun's, licking at the younger’s bottom lip, asking for entrance. Sehun gladly accepted, he didn't want to take advantage of the deer-eyed man in the situation he was in but... It had been so long. As they made out, Han, craving more, began grinding on Sehun. Sehun couldn’t hold back his moan at this. It's safe to assume that a lot of people didn’t get much sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? The notes are at the end this time? Well that's because I have a question that must be asked! You see, in my tags I DID say there was only implied sexual content but if you want, I can try write a chapter about what Sehun and Han got up to while Han was drunk lol. Won't be particularly good cause smut isn't my forte but I could attempt it. If you readers want it I shall deliver! Of course there may be some people who will be uncomfortable with this (possibly) so if that's the case they can always just skip that chapter. There wont be any major story or plot in it, just Han and Sehun... Well, you know xD Anywho, if that's something you want, lemme know in the comments! P.S Baekhyun's probably 'lovin the size' in this chapter. (I just realized I have made some of these boyos very sexual drunks 0.0)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while since the last update but I hope you enjoy this chapter and hopefully it was worth the wait!

Han awoke slowly, coming into consciousness and rolling over only to find that the space next to him was empty. Opening his eyes, small things from last night began coming back into his mind. He knew that Sehun had allowed him to stay in his room and that they had slept in the same bed, but only when replaying the events of the night in his head did he begin to remember just exactly what they had done in bed. He screwed up his face in pain as he shifted his position again and felt the dull pain he felt in his ass and thighs sharpen briefly. Man, Sehun wasn't wrong about what he had said before they... You know...

\----------

_"You're not gonna be able to walk tomorrow,” Sehun’s voice was deep and husky as he slowly leaned over Han and lined himself up with..._

\----------

Okay, that's enough of the flashback! Han shook the thoughts of the previous night out of his head and attempted to sit up. It hurt like hell, but he eventually managed. Looking around the room and taking in his surroundings, he noticed a small piece of paper folded in half on the side-table next to him. It had his name on it. He reached over and grabbed it, yet more pain surging through his body and unfolded it.

"To my Deer-Eyed Boy,  
I'm sorry I had to leave you before you woke up, but I had to get ready for our stage. Work can be a real bitch sometimes, but I adore it and our fans so hopefully you understand. Of course, I adore you more, but as said, y'know... Okay, I'm just making things worse. ANYWAYS, sorry I left you in pain Hannie! I did say to you that you wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow though and I think I kept my word! That's probably not a good thing but... Geez, I'm awful at defending myself. I think you will be able to walk, but it might hurt. Hopefully, you're okay Hannie, sorry I can't be there to take care of your hangover and bring you painkillers!  
Love,  
Sehun"

Han giggled at his boyfriend’s silliness and decided he should try to get up and take care of himself. He’d need a hangover cure, and also need some paracetamol to lessen the sharpness of his pains. He got up slowly and threw his legs over the side of the bed before gently standing up. "Fuck..." Han cursed under his breath as he slowly walked over to Sehun's drawers, hoping to find something to wear. He picked out some black boxers that looked like they would fit and a white t-shirt that was probably going to look like a dress on him. He didn’t mind though because all he could think about doing at the moment was getting some painkillers. When he put everything on he realised that he was right about the whole 'dress' thing. The t-shirt revealed his collarbone but was extremely long on him, why did Sehun have this big of a shirt anyways? He's not THAT much taller than Han. Damn, his head was pounding! Han hated hangovers, honestly, he didn’t know why he had to drink so much during the night. He waddled his way to the kitchen, not bothering to go to the bathroom first. When he got there he grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it up with tap water and then began the hunt for some paracetamol. It took rummaging through multiple cupboards before he finally found it. He remembered that his old group kept their paracetamol in the kitchen for some reason, a strange thing to remember, but he didn’t care to think about that. Sometimes you remember things and you don't know why. Taking out a couple of tablets, Han gulped them down with his water and finished the glass before placing it back on the counter and putting the painkillers back in their place. He stood there for a while, looking at the floor and knowing that he wanted to go and sit on the couch, but also knowing that walking would be too painful right now. He didn't know if he could make it to the couch without his legs giving out, anyway. "Han? Why do you have so many hickeys?"

Han jumped at the voice and snapped out of his thoughts. As he came back to reality and looked up from the floor, Yixing stood before him with a very confused look on his face. "H-huh? Sorry Xing, what did you say?" Han asked, a little flustered because he hadn’t seen Yixing come in. "Why are you covered in hickeys? I'm pretty sure those weren't there yesterday..." Yixing asked, trailing off while looking at the little purple marks covering Han's neck, collarbone, and thighs. The colour from Han's face drained away. He couldn't let Yixing find out about him and Sehun, he needed to think of something, and fast. "U-uh... Well, you see... Um..." Curse him and his stuttering. Yixing stared at Han in anticipation, but Han was a stuttering mess. He couldn't think of an excuse. "You know, Han... If there's something going on between you and Sehun you could've just told me," Yixing said, smirking slightly. Han went bright red, "W-what!? Wh-wh-where did you g-get that i-idea from!?" He stuttered frantically, he was completely shocked. "Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. I got up last night when I thought everyone was asleep to get a drink, mind you I was still a little drunk but I was beginning to sober up, and when I walked past Sehun's room I could hear you two..." Yixing trailed off once more. Han felt like his face was on fire. "Don't worry though," Yixing continued, "I won't tell anyone." He finished with a sweet smile. Han felt himself relax slightly, "Th-thanks Yixing, Sehun and I aren't really ready to tell everyone yet... Wait, you're okay with the fact I... The fact that I like guys?" Han questioned, tilting his head to the side slightly. Yixing gave another one of his sweet smiles, showing off his deep dimples. "Of course I am. I think that kind of thing is completely okay. You have to give me details though, like when did this happen? How did it happen? Why did it happen? Things like that, also you might wanna cover up all of those hickeys before someone else sees them," Yixing giggled.

\----------

 _"Home sweet home!" Jongdae exclaimed with a sigh of relief as he stepped through the front door of their dorm, the rest of the members following behind him. EXO-M had just gotten back from China after filming for the show 'Happy Camp' and were all pretty exhausted from their flight, but when all of_ EXO _were together it made them all energetic and hyper. As Jongdae and the rest of EXO flopped onto the couches, Sehun spoke, "Han, I know you must be tired but do you mind if I have a word with you in the kitchen... Alone?" He asked, sweating nervously. Han smiled widely, "Of course Sehun!" He replied before jumping up and following after the slightly larger male. The others looked after them with confused expressions but shrugged it off quickly as they began chatting amongst themselves._

_"So," Han started slowly, "What is it you want to talk to me about?" He asked rather over-enthusiastically, even though he was tired, he was also extremely happy to see everyone again – especially their cute maknae - so he was more excited than usual. "Well, you see... I've been having a bit of a problem recently and because I'm closer to you than the rest of the members and because I feel more comfortable talking about my problems with you, I thought I would ask you for some advice..." Sehun explained, fiddling with the bottom of his t-shirt nervously. Han gave an encouraging smile, "I always have time to listen to you Sehun, so what's up?" He asked softly, admiring the younger male’s facial features. "Um, recently I've been having these feelings towards someone that I can't quite explain," Sehun took a deep breath before continuing. "What's it called when you're around someone and your heart beats at an alarming rate and you feel like your stomach has butterflies in it? And when that person is gone you can't help but miss them every moment you have and when you're with them you just want to hold them and never let go?" He seemed nervous as he asked. He had been having these feelings towards said person ever since he met them. At first, he thought he was sick or something but he soon realised that whatever he had wasn't going away and he didn't know what it was. Han began to smile at how the young, sharp-chinned boy didn't know what the emotion he was feeling was, but his heart also ached that Sehun had these feelings for someone. "You're so cute Sehun! That emotion is called love, whoever this person is, you love them," Han explained with a kind smile. Sehun's eyes widened ever so slightly, "I... Love them?" He questioned, shocked. He really was like a child. He'd never experienced love before. He'd seen it in movies and dramas but he didn't think it really existed. Han nodded and hummed in response. "Well, usually it's a boy falling in love with a girl right? Or vice versa, so... What if I have these feelings towards another boy?" Sehun asked Han, his face going slightly red. Han's expression slowly turned into one of shock, but he quickly changed it back to the sweet smile he had previously. "Lots of people in this world don't accept that, don't accept people who are gay or lesbian. But to be honest, I'm perfectly okay with it. If you love another boy, good on you, I say," Han said softly, still a little heartbroken. "How should I tell them then?" Sehun asked. He was finding Han's advice very useful. "Well, we have a dating ban right now but I guess a little rebellion is what makes us human so... The way I would want someone to confess to me, personally, is nothing too big really. Just the person telling me their honest feelings and letting their words come from the heart,” Han told Sehun, his eyes slowly drifting to look at his feet. "Oh, well, Han... I love you."_

_Han looked up and stared at Sehun, wide-eyed. "Wh-what?" He stuttered. He couldn't believe what he just heard Sehun say. Did... Sehun really feel that way towards him? Or was he just not understanding love properly? What he had described to Han sure sounded like love, but did Sehun really feel this way towards HIM? "I love you, Han. I didn't really understand or believe in love at first but I guess you've taught me what it is... In more ways than one... When I first saw you, when I heard your voice, when I discovered your personality... I just fell for you. At first I thought I was sick or something, but obviously now I know that was never the case. I've never felt this way towards anyone before so... I love you." Sehun said, staring into Han's deer-like eyes. Han blinked a few times, processing all of what Sehun had just told him. Sehun loved him. "So... Do you feel the same way? I understand if you don't, you might not even like guys, but-" Sehun was cut off. Han had walked over, placed his hands on Sehun's broad shoulders and kissed him. Sehun was a little taken aback by this at first but melted into it quickly. As Han pulled away, he looked into Sehun's eyes, his cheeks dusted with pink and replied to the taller male’s question, "I love you too." Sehun smiled widely as he pulled Han back in for another kiss._

\----------

Han finished the story of how he and Sehun had become a couple and he smiled to himself at the memory. He had gone to get changed into the previous night’s clothes and borrowed scarf from Sehun’s wardrobe to cover his love bites. He and Yixing had sat down on the couches so that Han could answer the questions his friend had asked him previously. The pain had gone away a little, but every so often there would still be a jolt of it as he moved around. Yixing smiled at the adorable story, "That's so cute! It's amazing how you two are still together even now, I mean, after everything that has happened. Someday I want to be in a relationship like that. One that is that strong, I mean," Yixing said, giving one of his famous dimpled smiles. Han grinned back at his friend. "So, should we go get Yifan up and get ready to head out now? We said we would go visit the EXO members after their performance, so after we get Zitao from the hotel I think that's where we should head,” Han said, clapping his hands together. Yixing nodded happily.

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize it's been taking me longer and longer to upload recently but I keep suffering from fucking writer's block, it's such a bitch. Anywho, I hope you enjoy this, I've been working real hard for you so you better appreciate it xD

EXO came off of the stage, panting and sweating. They had just finished the performance for their song 'The Eve' and were now backstage in the dressing room. "Good job boys, that was a very successful stage!" EXO's manager congratulated the group happily as he walked in the door. The group quickly stood up and bowed, giving hurried ‘thank you’s. Their manager smiled at them, but his happy face soon turned into a much more serious one. "There's a matter that has come to my attention, which we have to discuss immediately," EXO’s manager said, walking up to Chanyeol and taking his tablet from him. Chanyeol was confused and wanted to protest, but didn't question his manager, since he didn't want to be yelled at today. Their manager turned to Jongdae and flipped the tablet so he could see what was on the screen. "Explain this to me," He said, the slightest hints of a frown on his face. Jongdae stared at the picture on the tablet, face full of shock. The other members moved to stand next to Jongdae and stared at the image along with him. It was a picture of Jongdae kissing a girl. You could only see said girl from the back, but you could tell that it was Jongdae who was kissing her. Jongdae went pale and his mouth suddenly became dry. "Well?" Their manager prompted impatiently, tapping his foot in annoyance. Jongdae tried to speak, but from a combination fear and shock, it seemed like he couldn't. Even if he hadn’t been frozen in place, his throat had gone as dry as a desert so he couldn’t have spoken anyway. "You know you're supposed to come to me when you begin dating someone. Why didn't you bother to tell me about this?" Their manager angrily spoke before tossing the tablet on the couch conveniently placed in the dressing room and storming out, leaving all of them - especially Jongdae and Minseok, for he was said 'girl' - in shock. The majority of the members turned to Jongdae, waiting for him to say something. He said nothing though, as there was one thing that was bothering him at the moment. Someone saw him on that date - with Minseok, but obviously, the person didn't know that - and took that picture, but how come they didn't see Sehun and Han together? Surely whoever took this would've seen the two on THEIR date too...

Han, Zitao, Yixing, and Yifan stood behind the building that EXO had been performing in. No one was back there, so it was the perfect place for them to meet up. Han had just texted Sehun and told him to get the others and meet them out back, so that’s what the Chinese males were waiting for. Yifan kept taking glances at Zitao, he wanted to talk to him, to make him understand how truly sorry he was. He knew if he tried to talk to Zitao that he would just blow him off again or get mad, though. Yifan sighed and leaned up against the wall. Yixing’s eyes shifted to Yifan as he did this, "You okay there, Yifan?" Yixing questioned the taller male. Yifan nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. I’m just a little tired and hung-over is all," Yifan said with a smile. Yixing chuckled in response and Han spoke up, "Same here, why the hell did we have to drink so much?" He said with a frown and Yixing agreed with a nod. Zitao just smiled. "You're all idiots," He said, glancing over everyone. His eyes lingered on Yifan for a while... He wanted to talk to him, of course, he would never admit that aloud but, well, he and Yifan had been friends for so long that it was kind of hard not to miss talking and joking with him. Yifan looked over at Zitao and to his surprise, said male was looking straight back at him. Zitao quickly redirected his eyes somewhere else, but Yifan couldn't help but wonder why Zitao had been staring at him.

"Hey guys!" Jongdae said happily as the EXO members walked outside and saw their Chinese friends. "Hey! Good job on your performance, even if we didn't get to see it, I'm sure it was a huge success!" Han said, a bright and encouraging smile on his face. "Can I ask you something, Han?" Jongin queried as the rest of the group arrived in front of their friends. Han nodded. "Of course, what's up?" He asked. "Why are you wearing Sehun's scarf? I remember that we bought him that for his birthday last year so I know it's his," Jongin stated. Han touched the scarf that was wrapped around his neck and thought about what he was going to say. "Well, I'm a little cold, so I borrowed it. You don't mind Sehun, do you?" Han asked, turning his head to look at the orange-haired boy. Sehun smiled, "Of course not, borrow it anytime." He said. If he was being completely honest, he liked the way his scarf looked on Han anyway. It was rather cute. "Well then, since we're all together, I might as well ask this. We only have a few minutes so it's best to get this out of the way quickly," Junmyeon started, addressing everyone around him. "We'll be doing lots of shows and working on producing our repackage, along with creating the new music video, but before we begin all of that our manager has decided it's best for us to take a break. You know, to rest our minds and bodies before we tackle this task so next week we'll have the whole week off, and we'll spend the remaining days of this week doing stages. In the time we have off, I was thinking... Maybe that week will give us all time to catch up more before you all have to go?" Junmyeon asked with a small, hopeful smile, cocking his head to this side and scratching the back of his neck. Yifan found that more than adorable, "Sure, I'm up for that. I'm pretty sure all of us are, right?" Yifan turned to the other Chinese males and awaited their answer. All of them nodded and some hummed in agreement. "That settles it then, we'll have bonding time next week before you... Wait, just when exactly DO you guys have to leave anyway?" Minseok asked. He knew they had to go at some point, but they had never said when. "Well, Zitao, Yixing, and I are going a few days after our bonding week, but I'm not too sure about when Yifan's going..." Han trailed off, his eyes drifting over to Yifan. "I'm going a few days after the bonding week too," Yifan replied, a little sad that he had to leave everyone again. "W-well, let's have lots of fun next week," Junmyeon said with a smile, he did his best to not stutter, but the first word of the sentence came out shaky and Minseok noticed. 'Poor Junmyeon' Minseok thought to himself, staring at his leader with sad eyes.

Everyone talked about what they would do in the coming week for a while before EXO went back inside, they didn't want their manager to come looking for them and find them with the three ex-members... Yixing was fine to be found with, but they didn't know how their manager would react to Yifan, Zitao, and Han. After they went back inside the group got changed into their normal clothes and were driven back home. They were pretty tired and their Chinese friends knew they would be tired for the rest of the week, so they said they would only visit them briefly. The bonding week - as they kept calling it - would be the week where the whole group really spent time together.

As Han got ready for bed and as he talked with Yifan, his phone began to ring. "Hey Sehunnie!" Han said lovingly as he picked up the phone, forgetting that Yifan was in the room for a moment. Yifan giggled at the nickname, only thinking of it as a friendly nickname, nothing more. Han got up and took his conversation outside of the hotel room, smacking the back of Yifan's head on the way out for laughing. "I'm outside now, Yifan can't hear us, what's up?" Han asked his lover. That's when he heard it, muffled and choked sobs from the other end. "Sehun, what's wrong!?" Han asked worriedly, Sehun was scaring him now. "H-Hannie, I'm sorry... It's just... I don't want you to go, y-you'll be gone in two weeks, Han... I d-didn't think it would be that soon..." Sehun choked out, he realized how much he was crying nowadays. It wasn’t really like he could help it, though. “Aw Sehun, I know but... I have my work back in China, you understand, don't you? I love you with all my heart Sehun, I've told you this many times. When you're old, and your hair is grey, and people don't really remember you anymore... Even then I'll always love you. Being in China doesn't change that, I know we won't get to see each other often but I'll always love you, and only you." Han said softly, over the line he could hear Sehun crying more.

Yifan lay on his bed, wondering what Han and Sehun were talking about that could be so secretive. As he stared at his ceiling he also wondered if maybe he should call Junmyeon... He really wanted to, but would it be weird? He didn't know, really, but before he could stop himself he was picking up the phone and dialling Junmyeon's number. "Hello?" Came Junmyeon's voice, god Yifan loved the sound of his voice. Even just Junmyeon saying 'hello' was enough to make his heart race. "Hey Myeonie," Yifan said back, using the nickname Yixing calls him. Junmyeon gave a breathy chuckle which made the hairs on the back of Yifan's neck stand up, "So you're using that nickname now? Not that I mind, what's up?" Junmyeon questioned, spinning around on his desk chair. Recently he was finding himself more confident around Yifan. "I dunno really. I just wanted to call you," Yifan replied, sitting up on his bed. Junmyeon blushed, Yifan wanted to call... Him? Why him of all people? Junmyeon cleared his throat, "A-ah, okay then. So there's no reason in particular?" He questioned, smiling from ear to ear. Yifan chuckled nervously, "Yeah, there's no reason... But I think I might've just come up with something..." Yifan said, sounding eager. Junmyeon gave a hum to show that he was listening. "Wanna meet up? Y'know, at our bench? I wanna talk to you..." Yifan said casually, his face turning slightly red as he finished his sentence. Junmyeon almost choked at this but he quickly stopped himself and answered happily, "Yeah, sure!" Junmyeon couldn't believe Yifan called it THEIR bench...

Junmyeon arrived at the bench first, he had needed to sneak out as he didn't want any of the members to know he had gone, otherwise, they would've questioned him and he would've gotten flustered. It was really pretty at the bench during the night. While sitting on the bench, listening to the nature around him and waiting for Yifan, Junmyeon thought about how his life had changed in the past few years. When EXO started off, he was happy, but then the three members left and he went through a rough patch. Now, though, that they were back he was quite happy again. His emotions had been a total rollercoaster. Junmyeon snapped out of his thoughts when he saw a man approaching on one side of him, holding a bottle of what seemed to be some form of alcohol. And this man was none other than Wu Yifan himself, who had turned up completely drunk.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's kinda shorter than usual hah, but seriously, my writer's block is being a huge bitch xD

Junmyeon could tell that Yifan absolutely reeked of alcohol even from where he was sitting on the bench. "Damn it! Yifan, why are you drunk?" Junmyeon questioned, standing up and gently tugging on the taller male’s arm in order to make him sit on the bench. Once they were both sitting - and because Yifan wouldn't answer - Junmyeon asked once again, "Yifan, why the hell are you so drunk?" His voice was laced with concern. Yifan turned his head and looked Junmyeon in the eye before taking a swig of his hand, which Junmyeon had only just now fully noticed. "I have to be drunk to say what I'm about to say..." Yifan said after a pause. Junmyeon tilted his head to the side in confusion. 'Fuck, that's adorable' Yifan found himself thinking. He took a deep breath before continuing what he was saying, in slight drunken slurs. "The first day I came back, that time I went to check on you... Why were you calling my name while... Masturbating?" Yifan asked, still looking Junmyeon in the eye. “That’s what you were doing, right?” Yifan questioned. Junmyeon went bright red and he felt sick, Yifan had heard him... His mind went foggy and he couldn't seem to think straight, he didn't know what he was going to do now. Yifan must think he's disgusting. Before Junmyeon could say anything, the world around him went black. He’d passed out. Junmyeon's head fell on Yifan's shoulder and Yifan panicked for a moment. "Junmyeon? Myeonie?" Yifan asked frantically, dropping the bottle in his hand. It smashed as it hit the ground but Yifan didn't care. The man he loved had just passed out and it was all his fault. Or he was pretty sure it was. Why did he always have to hurt his Myeonie like this? He gently got up and lay Junmyeon's head on the bench, making sure to be as careful as possible. But getting up had made his head spin and made him lose his balance. "Shit!" Yifan cursed as his left hand landed in the pile of glass as he tried to catch himself. Wincing, he got up and stared at the glass stuck in his palm. He considered his options. The blood ran down his palm and onto his wrist, he was glad it wasn't his right hand, or he would have bloodied his precious bracelet. He slowly picked the pieces of glass out of his palm, his face scrunching up in pain. He didn't have time to treat it properly right now, he had to get Junmyeon to a more comfortable place. He thought about taking Junmyeon back to his dorm, but the thought of someone like Chanyeol or Jongin opening the door and seeing him with a very unconscious Junmyeon deterred him. They'd think he had done something to him, and then they'd never forgive him. In his drunken state, all this thinking was making his head pound, so he just did the first thing that came to his mind after the dorm. He picked Junmyeon up and slung him over his back before making his way to the hotel he was staying in.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun called as he walked into his and Chanyeol's shared room. He didn’t seem to be there, which disappointed Baekhyun. Well, mostly. He was also slightly thankful. He didn't like admitting when he was embarrassed, but the events that took place while he was drunk made his face burn and he just wanted the world to swallow him up. He and Chanyeol had slept together before, but the way Baekhyun had acted... He shook those things from his mind, for they would just embarrass him further. He took a seat on his bed and stared at the door, wondering when Chanyeol would get back. Just as he thought that, the door opened and a half-naked Chanyeol walked inside. He had been in the shower and a white towel was hanging around his waist, barely. His hair and body were still wet. Baekhyun went a deep shade of red, embarrassed and slightly flustered. As Chanyeol closed the door and looked at his "friend", he smirked. "Like what you see?" He asked cockily. Baekhyun scoffed and stood up, but his knees were slightly weak so he almost fell back onto the bed. "Yeah, right! Who would ever like your ugly ass?" Baekhyun joked, trying to hide his smile. Chanyeol walked up to Baekhyun until he was directly in front of him and he leaned down so his mouth was by the smaller male’s ear. "You say ‘who would want my ugly ass’ but you obviously do, even getting hard from seeing me half naked? Really Baekhyunnie?" Chanyeol whispered, a smirk still adorning his face. Baekhyun's knees went weak again at the husky voice whispering in his ear. He knew he would fall this time, so he quickly grabbed Chanyeol's shoulders and buried his face in Chanyeol's bare chest. Chanyeol smelled nice, well of course he did. The boy had just been in a shower, duh Baekhyun! Baekhyun ran his hands from Chanyeol's shoulders down to his chest and then finally to his waist where he wrapped his arms around Chanyeol and hugged him tightly. He turned his face so it was his ear on Chanyeol's chest. Chanyeol's heart was beating at an alarming rate, it was Baekhyun's time to smirk. "Wow Chanyeol, getting excited from only a hug, are we?" He asked in a mocking tone. He could feel Chanyeol's half hard-on against his leg through the taller male’s towel. Chanyeol blushed slightly but quickly composed himself, pushing Baekhyun away slightly and smashing his lips onto his secret lover’s. He ran his tongue along Baekhyun's bottom lip, asking for entrance, but Baekhyun wanted to tease Chanyeol so he didn't allow any access. Chanyeol's eyebrows furrowed at this and he quickly groped Baekhyun's hard-on with his right hand, making Baekhyun gasp from surprise and allow a moan to leave his mouth. Chanyeol took no time with pushing his tongue inside of the smaller male’s mouth and taking complete control. Chanyeol pulled away, pushing Baekhyun on the bed and whispering yet again in Baekhyun's ear, “I can’t wait to be inside you.”

"Oh, hey Kyungsoo! Where's Jongin, I thought he was with you?" Jongdae asked Kyungsoo as he strolled into the living room to find the short man sitting on the couch all by himself. Kyungsoo looked over at Jongdae. "He was here, but he left to go somewhere..." Kyungsoo said quietly, he didn't really like the place that Jongin had gone and sounded slightly agitated. Jongdae gave a puzzled look. "Where's he gone?" He questioned, taking a seat next to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sighed, "To some club. I tried to tell him he might get recognized, and that if our manager found out he would be pissed, but he just didn't listen to me. He just gave me one of his dumbass smiles, pat my shoulder and said 'C'mon Kyungsoo, don't worry, I'll be fine'. I swear he can be such an idiot sometimes,”  Kyungsoo explained, gripping his temple in frustration. Jongdae made an 'o' shape with his mouth, but there was also something he picked up on which made him smirk slightly. "So, do you think Jongin might find himself a girl tonight?" Jongdae asked, still smirking. Kyungsoo felt his blood beginning to boil at the thought, he was sick of Jongin always getting girlfriends and dumping them as fast as lightning. Couldn't Jongin just date him already? "Even if that fucking idiot does get a girlfriend, it's not like he ever keeps them for long," Kyungsoo said, his face scrunching up and jealousy dripping from every word. "Well, well, well, it would seem like someone has a little crush on Jongin,” Jongdae said, his smirk getting impossibly bigger. The colour from Kyungsoo's face drained, he was such a fucking idiot! How could he let someone find out about his crush? He'd always been so careful! Jongdae chuckled, "It's fine, I won't tell anyone. Well, except maybe Minseok, but we always tell each other stuff like this. Can you blame me? But who knew that Satan could like someone," Jongdae joked, laughing a little. He quickly realised what he had done and froze. "The fuck did you just call me?" Kyungsoo turned to Jongdae, anger radiating off of him. He gave Jongdae one of his famous glares. "I'm sorry!" Jongdae screamed in apology as he jumped up from the couch and ran away.

Minseok had just stepped into the living room when Jongdae bumped right into him. "Minseok, thank god! Save me!" Jongdae exclaimed, running around Minseok to stand behind him, putting his hands on the shorter man’s shoulders and using him as a kind of human shield. Minseok rolled his eyes, "You called Kyungsoo 'Satan' again, didn't you?" He giggled slightly before looking at Kyungsoo. "It's okay Kyungsoo, I'll take care of him," Minseok told him, patting his friend's shoulder with a smile. Kyungsoo sighed.  "Fine," He huffed out before walking off to his room, giving Jongdae death glares on the way past. Jongdae relaxed his shoulders and let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Minnie! I owe you!" He exclaimed enthusiastically as Minseok turned around. Minseok chuckled, "Yeah, yeah... Hey, actually, there was something I was just coming to um, to talk to you about..." Minseok said, nervously scratching the back of his head. Jongdae tilted his head, "What's up?" He asked happily. "Uh... Well, do you um... Do you remember anything about that night you were drunk?" Minseok stuttered, his cheeks flushing a pale pink. Jongdae froze, but only for a moment. “Not really, actually I remember barely anything! I must've been really drunk, huh?" He answered with a chuckle. Minseok's eyes lit up and he smiled. "You're telling me, I had to take care of you the whole night! You were being even whinier than usual, and that's saying something!" He grinned, making Jongdae smile. "Well, I'll see you back at the room. That was all I wanted to ask," Minseok said as he began to walk past Jongdae. "Wait! Before you go back to the room, I'll leave you with something to think about. I just found out that Kyungsoo has a huge crush on Jongin, because when we were talking about the fact Jongin is at a club I said, ' do you think Jongin will find himself a girl?' and oh man you could see the jealousy just seeping out of him after that!" Jongdae said with a giggle. Minseok's eyes widened slightly, "Woah seriously!? And he was able to keep that a secret from ME?” He sounded quite shocked. "I know, that's what I thought. Nothing usually gets past you but I mean, Kyungsoo is very good at keeping secrets,” Jongdae replied. Minseok nodded, still amazed by this new information. "So... You were leaving?" Jongdae said with a smile, reminding Minseok of what he was doing. "Heh, oh yeah!" Minseok giggled as he walked off. Jongdae's smile disappeared immediately and was replaced with a sad expression as his friend left. He didn't tell Minseok this because he was scared that things would become awkward between them, but, in fact, he did remember everything about the night he was drunk. He remembered every single detail.

Junmyeon began opening his eyes slowly and immediately knew he wasn't in his own bed. Whoever's bed this was sure smelled nice though, there was a nice hint of lavender coming from the pillows. Junmyeon sat up slowly and saw someone on the edge of the bed next to where he was. He soon came to realize who exactly it was sitting there, back hunched and his elbows resting on his thighs. "Y-Yifan?" Junmyeon said, his voice slightly croaky. As soon as Yifan heard Junmyeon’s voice he turned his head. "Junmyeon, you're awake!" He exclaimed, sounding relieved. Junmyeon nodded but his facial expression turned into an expression of shock and worry. "Yifan, what happened to your hand!?" Junmyeon asked frantically as he threw the cover off of himself, jumped out of bed and crouched down in front of Yifan. He took Yifan’s hand in his own, it was dripping with blood. Yifan's head was spinning, he couldn't tell if it was from the loss of blood, being drunk or the fact that Junmyeon was LITERALLY crouching right in front of his crotch while holding his hand. "I uh... Tripped and my hand w-went in s-some glass." Yifan stuttered out, his face turning red due to the current situation. Junmyeon could tell that Yifan was still definitely drunk because all he got from that entire sentence was 'tripped' and 'glass', the rest was in Chinese. Junmyeon sighed, getting up and heading to the hotel room door. "Where are you going?" Yifan asked curiously, in English. Junmyeon chuckled at this, "I'm going to go see if the front desk has a first aid kit I can use. Oh, and Yifan," Junmyeon said, turning his head just as he was about to leave. "You're switching languages again," He said with a small giggle as he shut the door behind himself. Yifan blinked a few times before letting out a breathy chuckle. "Silly me..." He said quietly to himself before getting back into his previous hunched position.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies, it's been a while since I last updated but here, I hope you enjoy this... And also may 2018 be a better year than the shitty year 2017 was lol

Junmyeon walked back into the hotel room, carrying a first aid kit in with him. "So, they let you borrow their first aid kit?" Yifan questioned the man who had just taken a seat on the floor in front of him. "Yup, give me your hand please," Junmyeon said, looking up at Yifan. Yifan slowly gave Junmyeon his wounded hand and Junmyeon, equally as slowly, began to clean it. Yifan stared at Junmyeon, who was doing his best to help him. Though Yifan's vision was hazy – whether that be because of loss of blood or drunkenness - it didn't stop him from admiring Junmyeon's features. He hadn't even realised that Junmyeon was almost finished patching him up. "Hand me those bandages," Junmyeon ordered Yifan, referring to the bandages inside of the open first aid kit lying on the bed. Yifan handed the bandages to Junmyeon obediently, still staring at him. "I'm surprised you haven't flinched once during this," Junmyeon stated, a small smile adorning his face as he bandaged up Yifan's hand. "And... Done! Not bad, if I do say so myself," Junmyeon giggled. Damn, Yifan couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to touch Junmyeon, to hug him, to kiss him, anything. He reached out his non-injured hand and caressed Junmyeon's cheek. The male flinched slightly; he hadn’t been expecting the contact. He looked up at Yifan who was already staring right back at him. Junmyeon's cheeks went red as he stared longingly into Yifan's brown orbs. "Myeonie... I, um... Well, I... I've always lo-" Yifan was cut off by the sound of his phone ringing. He let out an annoyed sigh as he took his hand away from Junmyeon's face and answered his phone. "What?" He said through gritted teeth, having not checked the caller ID. "Hey, Yifan... Uh, it's Zitao. Han gave me your number and um... Since he's out right now... Don't get me wrong, I still don't like you, but there's a spider in my room... Can you come get rid of it?" Zitao asked Yifan awkwardly. Yifan's anger faded away and he began to smile, Zitao's fear of bugs still hadn't changed. Sure, the fact that he and Junmyeon had been interrupted when he was about to confess agitated him, but he couldn't refuse to help Zitao.

Kyungsoo sat in the dark by himself, watching some TV as there wasn’t much else to do and he didn’t feel like sleeping. As well as not wanting to sleep, Kyungsoo was also waiting for Jongin to get home, though he wouldn’t admit that to anyone else. He changed the channel multiple times, looking for something interesting to watch. Nothing seemed to catch his eye. Kyungsoo sighed in defeat and boredom and just decided it was best to leave it on whatever nature channel he’d just flicked to. He slumped into the couch and threw his head back so it was resting on the backrest, closing his eyes. Only in that moment did he realize how tired he truly was, his eyes felt very heavy. The make-up artists for their stage had said to him they had a difficult time covering up the bags under his eyes, but he didn't realize at the time that he was tired. Only now did his body catch up with everything and begin to feel heavy. Kyungsoo slowly drifted off into a light sleep, for once things like the glare of the television screen on his face didn't bother him. He was too exhausted to care at the moment. His sleep felt like it didn't last long, however.  In fact, Kyungsoo felt that no sooner had he closed his eyes that Jongin opened the front door and strolled in. He wobbled slightly every so often, but he eventually threw himself down on the couch next to Kyungsoo with a sigh. Kyungsoo rubbed his eyes and looked at Jongin. "Hey Jongin, how was your night?" He asked tiredly. Jongin found the way he was speaking adorable. "Alright... Well, something... New...  Did happen..." Jongin said slowly, unsure of how to tell Kyungsoo about what had happened. Kyungsoo tilted his head to the side, "What happened?" He asked the man he had an unrequited love for. Jongin slumped his shoulders and checked his phone quickly before sliding it back into his pocket. He saw that it was around one in the morning, so that meant he had been out for at least a couple of hours. "Well... You see, I... Um, I..." Jongin didn't know how to start, he didn't know how to tell Kyungsoo what he'd done. Kyungsoo placed a reassuring hand on Jongin's shoulder and smiled at him, this relaxed Jongin slightly. He took a deep breath and blurted out what he wanted to say, "I don't know exactly how to say this so I'll just come right out with it, I slept with a girl tonight..." Kyungsoo froze, did he hear that correctly? He didn't know what to say but he did know that he was heartbroken, he was hurt and for the first time in a while, he felt like crying until he had no tears left. Kyungsoo retracted his hand from Jongin’s shoulder and Jongin stared at him, waiting for Kyungsoo to say... Well, something... Anything... But Kyungsoo couldn't speak. There was a huge ball in his throat and if he even attempted to say anything, all that would come out would be a choked sob. His large, brown eyes filled with tears that quickly made their way down his face. Jongin was shocked at his friend's reaction to the news. "Kyungsoo? What is it? What's wrong?" Jongin asked with concern laced in his voice. Once again, Kyungsoo did not answer. Jongin's questions just made him... Furious. He slammed his hand on the arm of the couch and stood up abruptly, tears still flooding his eyes and dripping from his face. "Fuck you, Kim Jongin... Fuck you!" Kyungsoo shouted, whipping his head away from Jongin and running away from the situation, leaving Jongin feeling... Ashamed. He was ashamed of himself. He quickly stood up and made his way to where he had seen Kyungsoo go, the bathroom.

"And... There you go, the spider is out the window, gone from your life! You're safe now," Yifan chuckled as he closed Zitao's hotel window and turned to face the male behind him. Zitao tried to stop himself from smiling, he still didn't want to accept the fact he was beginning to forgive Yifan but his smile was impossible to hide as it graced his face. "I'm, uh, sure you don't want me to stay so... Pleasure doing business with you..." Yifan said jokingly - even though there was sadness in his tone of voice - as he held out his hand for Zitao to shake. 'Fuck it,' Zitao thought to himself as he took Yifan's hand and pulled him into a hug. Yifan's eyes went wide, he couldn't believe what had just happened, Zitao was hugging him? Zitao patted Yifan's back, hoping Yifan would decide to hug him back. He eventually did. Their hug lasted only a few moments, but it meant a lot. "Look, Yifan, I... I'm sorry... Sorry for being so rude towards you and ignoring you..." Zitao said, sounding awkward but sincere, staring at the floor. A small smile made its way on to Yifan's face. "Zitao, you have nothing to apologize for. The things I said to you before I left... There's no way to make up for that, but I hope we can at least be friends again. I've missed you, really, I have," Yifan said honestly. Zitao looked up, the smile he was wearing was the exact same smile Zitao used to give him when they were both still in EXO. Zitao gave a big nod and just like that, the two had forgiven each other and become friends once again.

Junmyeon sat on Yifan's hotel bed, waiting for him to get back. He felt like he really should get back to the dorm but should at least see Yifan before he went. There was one thing he couldn't help but wonder, however... Had Yifan asked Junmyeon to meet him at the bench just to ask him about the whole masturbation thing? Junmyeon's face went red at the memory. He hadn’t even thought that Yifan could have heard him and that made him even more embarrassed. He had no clue how he was going to avoid this, what if Yifan asked him again? He would have to give an answer and he didn't want Yifan to find out about his feelings like THAT. Junmyeon sighed to himself, and just as he did Yifan walked into the room with a huge grin on his face. "You sure seem happy... Also, you seem to have sobered up a little, that's good," Junmyeon stated, the corners of his lips rising slightly. "Yes, and yes, but I'm still kinda drunk... I think." Yifan said, his gummy smile showing. Junmyeon giggled because once again Yifan's sentence was a mixture of languages. He understood 'still kinda drunk' though, so that was convenient. "I can tell, geez you switch languages A LOT when you're drunk., Junmyeon told Yifan as the male took a seat next to him on the bed. "Oh... I did it again, huh?" Yifan asked, still smiling like mad. Junmyeon nodded. There was a silence between them, Yifan knew what he wanted to ask but didn't know how to ask it. "So, um... Myeonie?" Yifan broke the silence, this time trying his best not to switch languages and just stick to Korean. Junmyeon gave a hum in response. "Do you... Remember anything from before you passed out?" Yifan asked Junmyeon, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. Junmyeon's breath got caught in his throat, this was his chance. If he was just able to pull off a lie for once in his life, he could avoid an uncomfortable conversation with Yifan. He inhaled and exhaled quietly and mustered up all the courage he had, "Not really, no. Why? Did I say something weird? I wouldn't be surprised if I did, I usually do," he giggled, acting of course. Yifan's shoulders noticeably relaxed, "No, I was just acting like a drunk idiot and that was pretty embarrassing for me. You didn't do anything. I'm almost glad you don't remember," Yifan giggled too. Junmyeon had done it! He had pulled off a convincing lie and all it took was the best acting he could possibly do. Of course, he knew that Yifan's story was untrue, but he couldn't help but admire his acting skills. Yifan sure had gotten better over the years. "Well, I should probably head off before someone at home decides to stroll into my room and not find me there," Junmyeon said, standing up slowly. "Aw, do you have to?" Yifan whined, standing up too. Junmyeon smiled at the childlike behaviour. "Yeah, I do. I'll talk to you soon, though," he said."Alright, see you later then," Yifan smiled as he pulled Junmyeon into a hug, trying to make it feel like one of friendship. He was successful in that - thankfully - and the two patted each other’s backs before they pulled away. "It was good to see you Yifan," Junmyeon said softly and Yifan nodded at him. "It was good to see you too, Myeonie."

"Soo, please open the door!" Jongin called to the man on the other side of the door as he continued to knock on it, hoping that Kyungsoo would let him in. He heard choked sobs come from inside and finally a shaky reply, "No! Go away!" Kyungsoo shouted back at him. Jongin regretted everything he had done earlier in the night. "Kyungsoo... If you won't let me in... At least hear me out," Jongin said while leaning his forehead on the bathroom door. The sobs from the other end of the door died down slightly and Jongin heard no objection, so he took that as an invitation to continue. "Kyungsoo, sleeping with that girl... That was wrong of me. I thought it would help fix whatever I have, but it didn't, it was a mistake and all it did was... Well, obviously it hurt you, Soo... Really, I'm so sorry, I... For a while now I've been trying to deny some feelings that I have and have been trying to suppress them by dating lots of different girls. Just to try to get rid of these feelings I even ended up sleeping with one - which as I said was a wrong decision - and I'm truly appalled at myself for that. Kyungsoo, the feelings I've been trying to push down for all this time... Are my feelings towards you.” Jongin paused for a moment before he continued, “Soo, I... I love you. That hole in my heart I've been talking about, I realized it only feels like it's been filled when I'm around you. You've always been there for me, you've always cheered me on, always comforted me, always stood by me and you're my best friend. You are exactly the kind of person that's always been my ideal type and my feelings for you over the years have grown into ones of deep and profound love..." Jongin finished his confession and waited for some kind of response from Kyungsoo's end of the door. There was silence, the crying had stopped but now there was absolutely no other sound. Jongin was about to give up, he took his head away from the door and had half turned to walk away when the bathroom door lock clicked and the door opened. There stood a red-eyed Kyungsoo. Jongin could still see the tear tracks on his cheeks, feeling guilty about it. "I..." Kyungsoo started, "I love you too, I love you so much Jongin. I've loved you for so long, you have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say something like that," Kyungsoo admitted to Jongin, and he began to cry again. Jongin sighed with relief and took no time with pulling Kyungsoo into a tight hug and stroking the older male’s brown hair. Being up against Jongin's chest made Kyungsoo's sobs lessen, and Jongin could feel Kyungsoo stop shaking and his breathing return to normal. Jongin gently pushed Kyungsoo's shoulders back so he could look at him. He gently wiped Kyungsoo's tears away and kept his right hand on his cheek before bending down slightly and moulding his lips against Kyungsoo's own ones.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is kinda short but I'll do my best to make the next one longer!

Junmyeon unlocked the door to EXO’s dorm and stepped inside, he was so tired because of all the things that had happened in the last few hours, but for the moment he didn't feel like sleeping. He didn’t know why, though. He didn't really know what he felt like doing exactly, but he did know that after everything that had happened he needed a glass of wine. Junmyeon liked having a glass of wine and just sit down to contemplate things fully, it helped him to relax. Deciding on doing just that, Junmyeon began making his way to the kitchen but was stopped dead in his tracks not two steps into his journey by something he had never expected to see... He could see Kyungsoo and Jongin in the hallway, in front of the bathroom, sucking the faces off of each other. Junmyeon opened and closed his mouth multiple times but he couldn’t quite seem to find the right thing to say or do. Did he interrupt them? Did he just leave them to it? What surprised him the most was that two people in the same group as him were into guys, he had been sure that he was the only one. As Kyungsoo and Jongin pulled away from each other, Junmyeon could see Jongin whisper something into Kyungsoo's ear that made his entire face go entirely red. Suddenly, the tomato faced boy looked over his shoulder to find Junmyeon staring right back at him. "Ah! Junmyeon!" He exclaimed, surprise prominent in his voice.

Jongdae was sat at his desk in his and Minseok's shared room looking at things on his laptop as Minseok lay on his own bed, reading a book. "Hey, Minnie?" Jongdae called Minseok's nickname, not taking his eyes away from the screen. Minseok gave a questioning hum in response, also not pulling his eyes away from the task before him. "Uh, remember how the manager knows I was um... On a date with you? Well, I mean, he doesn't know it was you, but uh..." Jongdae got flustered at his own question and he could feel his face heating up, he could no longer focus on his laptop. Minseok seemed to get slightly flustered too, but he was good at composing himself. Noting where he was in his book, he closed it over and put it in the top drawer of the side-table next to his bed. "Yeah? What about it?" Minseok questioned in return, sitting up slightly. Jongdae swivelled his chair around to face Minseok as he continued. "Well uh, I was just, um... What should we do about that? 'Cause I mean, I know this is technically my fault for thinking of that dumb idea, to begin with, but I can't... I can’t handle this by myself and you were involved, so um, can you help me?" Jongdae was trying his best to maintain eye contact with Minseok as he asked more and more questions but it was getting more difficult by the minute. All he could do confidently now was look at his hands and twiddle his thumbs. Minseok smiled faintly, "Of course I'm gonna help you, Jongdae. I mean, do I agree your idea of me dressing as a girl was dumb? Yes, yes I do. But I was involved and also got in on the scheme of spying on Han and Sehun, so of course I'm gonna help you in some way," Minseok replied, finding it cute how flustered Jongdae was getting over this. Jongdae began smiling too, at Minseok's reply, "Thanks..."

As Baekhyun lay with Chanyeol on his bed, staring at the sleeping male’s face, he began realising something. His hand balled up where it rested on Chanyeol’s chest as he thought it through. This whole 'just sex' thing... The whole 'no emotions attached' stuff... Baekhyun could feel it becoming more than that, and it terrified him. This whole time he'd been convincing himself that he was straight and that he didn’t like Chanyeol but if he was being honest with himself, ever since he met Chanyeol he knew there had always been... Something there. And ever since the deal between them had been made, those feelings he had been trying desperately to ignore had begun getting stronger and it scared him. Baekhyun had no idea what was going on with him or who he really was anymore, he did like girls, he was sure of that but something about Chanyeol just... Awoke something in him, something he'd been rejecting for the longest time. As Chanyeol rolls over and his arm falls over Baekhyun's body, his heart rate increases, what is this!?

"I uh... I..." Junmyeon tried to say something, but everything he thought of saying would probably come out wrong.  Kyungsoo buried his face in his hands, from both embarrassment, and fear of what their leader might think of them. Jongin was scared too, but he tried to stay strong for Kyungsoo and sort out whatever was about to happen like an adult. "Uh, hey Junmyeon... Didn't know you came back, how long have you been standing there?" Jongin questioned Junmyeon as he scratched the back of his head. Junmyeon swallowed and did his best to answer. If he was being honest, he was kind of relieved that he wasn't the only one in his group who liked men. "I just got in so, um, I've not been standing here long. I was just about to get a glass of wine actually, you guys want one? And then we can, you know, discuss this?" Junmyeon replied, gesturing to Jongin and Kyungsoo as he said 'this'. Kyungsoo took his face from his hands and looked at Jongin for a moment, seeming slightly hesitant. Jongin looked at Kyungsoo too. Jongin smiled at Kyungsoo and answered Junmyeon's question for the both of them, "Yeah sure, why not?"

Han walked back into his and Zitao's shared hotel room after his conversation with Sehun on the phone to find Zitao on his bed scrolling through things on his phone. He looked up from it, though, once he heard Han come in. "Hey, where were you 'cause last thing I remember you telling me is that you were gonna go hang out in Yifan's room for a bit, but Yifan was just here 10 or so minutes ago and as he was leaving I asked him if you were still with him and he said 'no' and that you took a call from Sehun and..." Zitao was talking way too quickly and realized that once he began getting out of breath. Han initially giggled in response. "Geez, you're not my mum. I can go out and take calls from my friends if I want," he replied, taking his shoes off and throwing himself onto the same bed that Zitao was on. "Oi! Get off, this is my bed and you're invading my personal bubble,”  Zitao said, half joking and trying to push Han onto the floor. They had a small wrestling match before Han gave up and rolled onto the floor with a thud. "Okay, you win, I'm tired anyway," Han said to Zitao with a smile as he got up off the floor and headed for his own bed. "You gonna return Sehun's scarf at some point?" Zitao asked Han while gesturing to the scarf that was on his bed. Han picked up the scarf with a smile. "Yeah, of course I am. I'm not just gonna steal his scarf," he giggled and Zitao giggled too, they sounded like a couple of school girls discussing their crushes. "Wait... Earlier you said that Yifan was here, so does that mean..." Han gave an over-exaggerated gasp and continued, "Have you made up with him?" He spun around to face Zitao after finishing his sentence but was immediately met with a pillow to the face. "Shut up!" Zitao said to him and covered his entire body with his duvet. From outside of his duvet fort, he could hear the loud laughter of Lu Han.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late updates >.<'

"Okay so let me get this straight, Jongin... You slept with a girl at the club you went to tonight, right?" Junmyeon began, watching Jongin as he nodded in response. "Then when you came home you told Kyungsoo about it and he ran off and then... You... You confessed to each other and now you're in a relationship?" Junmyeon finished, hoping he had gotten everything correct. Kyungsoo and Jongin looked at each other and Jongin couldn't help but think how beautiful Kyungsoo's eyes were, "Yeah... I guess we are a couple, huh?" Jongin supposed with a smile. Kyungsoo couldn't help but smile back as he continued to stare into Jongin's eyes. Suddenly, though, Kyungsoo's happy moment turned into one of worry as he turned to look at Junmyeon and placed his wine glass on their coffee table. "So... You're not weirded out by this... Are you? And, I mean, even if you are, please don't tell our manager about this because... Well..." Kyungsoo began struggling to find the words he wanted to say. Junmyeon put his glass on the table, too. "Kyungsoo, I am in no way weirded out by you and Jongin's relationship and I won't tell the manager. As a leader, it is my job to respect my members and their wishes and... Also as a friend, I should look out for you and listen to you when you need me and... I can also understand..." Junmyeon said the last part quietly and trailed off as he began staring at the floor. Jongin finished taking a sip of his wine and gave their leader a confused look. "What do you mean you understand? No offence or anything but you're not gay, so how can you understand it?" Jongin questioned while doing his best not to sound rude, though not really succeeding. Junmyeon's heart sped up and he began wondering if he should tell them the truth. Well, they were gay too, so they would understand him, right? Junmyeon took a deep breath, let's get this over with then. "Well, that's where you're wrong... I do understand... I am in fact... Gay..." Kyungsoo's mouth hung open and Jongin choked on his wine, what did their leader just say?

"Ah... I'm bored..." Yixing whined to himself as he rolled around on his bed. He wondered when Jongin would get back so that he could talk to him or something... Yixing supposed he could always go bother one of the other members, but couldn't really be bothered moving from the room. He was too tired. Finally, he got comfy in one position, staring up at the ceiling. He thought about some things. Man, he really couldn't wait until his solo activities were over so he could get back to doing things with EXO again. Sure, he did love the things he was doing currently and he had been getting far in his Chinese career but sometimes... He just wanted to be back doing things with the people he considered his family. Letting out a huff, Yixing decided to bother someone without leaving the comfort of his room. Taking his phone from his pocket, he scrolled through his contacts and found Han before pressing on his friend's name. 'Maybe I shouldn't do this, he could be sleeping,' Yixing thought to himself. He was ready to hang up when a voice answered from the other end. " _Hello?_ " "Han, hey! Sorry, were you asleep?" Yixing asked anxiously, he didn't want to keep the older male from his rest as that was one of the main reasons as to why he left EXO to begin with. " _Not yet, I was just getting ready for bed though... Huh? What's that? Oh... Zitao wants you to know he's getting ready for bed too,_ " Han giggled and Yixing gave a breathy laugh, Zitao was still a sucker for attention, always butting into conversations even now. "That's good, I just decided to call 'cause I'm bored and Jongin isn't back yet... Talk to me about something interesting Han!" Yixing whined through the receiver with a pout. Han giggled again. " _Something interesting... Something interesting..._ " Han repeated to himself, thinking for a moment. Finally, something came to mind. " _Oh, here's something interesting! Today, while I was away taking a call from Sehun, Yifan came over to our room to get rid of a bug or something for Zitao and... Drum roll please!_ " Han said happily, waiting for his drum roll... And there it was. From the other end, he could hear Yixing slapping his thighs, he must be holding his phone between his shoulder and ear so he could do it, so dedicated to his drum roll. " _They're friends again!_ " Han finally exclaimed excitedly. Zitao threw another pillow at him, which he dodged this time. "Woah! Seriously!?" Yixing asked in disbelief. Han gave a hum over the other end as a confirmation. Well, this certainly was interesting news, Yixing was now glad that he had decided to call Han.

Things were silent between Jongin, Kyungsoo, and Junmyeon for quite some time. No one knew quite what to say... Junmyeon was gay? Jongin decided he needed to ask a few things about this new piece of information."Junmyeon I... I have so many questions, but first things first... Why didn't you tell us?" He asked, looking their leader in the eyes. Junmyeon's heart just wouldn’t slow down, it seemed to be getting faster and faster. He felt like he was going to faint again. "I... Jongin I just... I couldn't... You have no idea how..." Junmyeon was sweating, every word he said made his heart get that little bit faster... That’s why he was talking so slowly. "How... terrifying it is to admit something like this. I've known I was different for quite some time now, but... This isn't really something that's accepted in Korea, so I was just scared to say anything in case of being judged..." Junmyeon stated - this would be a hell of a lot easier if he was drunk. Kyungsoo placed a hand on Junmyeon's shoulder, and spoke softly, "Junmyeon, it's okay. You don't have to be scared to tell us, or any of the members. We're your friends - your family - and we'll support you no matter what... All of us love you and would never judge you for something like this," Kyungsoo finished with a smile, rubbing his leader's shoulder gently. Those words got to Junmyeon - in a good way - and a ball began to form in his throat... Oh no... Not again. Junmyeon could feel his world go black once more and thought only one more thing before he passed out: 'Why does this keep happening?'

"Hey gu-" Sehun stopped his sentence as he walked into the living area. "Why do you guys look so worried?" He asked Jongin and Kyungsoo who were looking with very panicked expressions toward a sleeping Junmyeon. Well, at least he thought Junmyeon was sleeping. "Sehun, hey um... Junmyeon just passed out and we don't know what to do,” Jongin said quite quickly, speaking for both himself and Kyungsoo while trying to think of something. Now Sehun understood, he began to panic slightly, too but tried to keep a level head like he could see Kyungsoo was attempting to do. "Okay... Okay um, first let's just calm down. I think the best thing to do right now is just, um..." Sehun was struggling to think of something, and luckily Kyungsoo stepped in to help him out. "The best thing to do right now is to get him comfy and just wait for him to wake up. I don't think we should inform our manager just yet, as Junmyeon might not want that. We should just... Wait," Kyungsoo stated and Sehun thanked him quietly, nodding in response to his solution. Jongin nodded too and the three got their leader as comfortable as possible. Jongin lay the older male down properly on the couch, Kyungsoo helped and got one of the pillows to go under his head and Sehun got a blanket from his own room before placing it over the unconscious male. "Why do you think he passed out anyway?" Sehun asked, looking over at his friends as they stood over Junmyeon. Jongin and Kyungsoo looked at each other. "He did look a little... Too stressed, he was sweating a lot also... Maybe that's part of the reason." Kyungsoo suggested, being careful not to let on about the whole 'gay' conversation until Jongin and Junmyeon were ready to say anything. The males decided they would, for now, take a seat and wait for the brown haired male to wake up.

Junmyeon began to slowly open his eyes only to find the very concerned faces of Jongin, Kyungsoo, Sehun and Yixing around him. After Sehun had entered the room and helped get Junmyeon comfortable, Yixing came in also and got just as worried, if not more, than them and decided to wait alongside the other three. "Myeonie! Thank goodness you're awake!" Yixing exclaimed, relief dripping off of every word, as he went up to his leader who was now sitting on the couch and attacked him with a hug. Junmyeon chuckled slightly. "Yeah, I... Guess I am... You sure seem happy," Junmyeon said with a sleepy smile. Yixing playfully slapped his friend on the shoulder, "Of course I am! One of my best friends passes out and you expect me not to be happy when he wakes up or even remotely worried when it happens? Geez, Junmyeon..." Yixing pouted, sitting next to Junmyeon. "Why do you think you passed out, anyway? You had us all really worried..." Jongin stated with a sad look on his face. Seeing such worried and sad expressions on his friends made him upset also, but kind of happy to know they cared about him so much... Man, he had been missing out for years. He should've got his depressed ass back to these boys sooner. "I... Don't know really. I guess I have been pretty tired and stressed recently... That might have something to do with it," Junmyeon said, doing his best to think of why this could be happening. "You've been tired? When have you been going to bed usually?" Yixing asked, hoping it wasn't too late like it was right now. He wanted his leader to be healthy and get enough rest, it would kill him if something bad happened due to this. Junmyeon furrowed his brows slightly as he tried to think of how late he had been going to bed. "Well, I usually go to sleep around 3 and get up at around 4 or 5..." Junmyeon said, barely noticing the shocked expressions of the four boys around him.

"Junmyeon... That's not good! That's only 1 or 2 hours of sleep, why have you been going to bed so late and getting up so early!?" Kyungsoo exclaimed, now more worried than ever. "I've... Been practising dancing since I'm not too good, and writing music and working on other things for the group... It's my responsibility as a leader," Junmyeon replied. "But Junmyeon, if you're not getting enough rest you can't focus properly... 1 or 2 hours of sleep isn't healthy! Please try to get more... In fact, we can work some things out tomorrow, please just go to bed now... We're really worried about you..." Sehun said solemnly, looking at the older male with sad eyes. Everyone nodded in agreement and Junmyeon couldn't argue with that... He knew they were right. "Alright, I'll get some rest, ‘night everyone," Junmyeon said with a smile as he stood up slowly, everyone smiled back. "Sleep well, Myeonie," Yixing replied softly.

_\- A Few Days Later -_

"Lu-ge!" Minseok called out his nickname for Han as he waved excitedly to the Chinese boy who was with the other ex-members, Zitao and Yifan. Greeting each other with hugs and handshakes, all 12 boys were reunited once more. To begin their bonding week, they decided to meet up at the deserted, grassy place once again. "Alright everyone," Junmyeon began, making his voice loud so that everyone could hear. "Are you ready to get this bonding week started?" The leader questioned with a smile, gaining many enthusiastic shouts from the boys in response to his question. "Right, let's get going then!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is kinda short and I hope no one minds about the time skip!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I hope this chapter is satisfactory~

The twelve boys had fun doing all sorts of different things: they went shopping, played around on the streets, and even went to see a movie. Of course, they all still had to wear masks and sunglasses so that they weren't recognized but they still had a great time. After their film - and some bickering from Jongin and Chanyeol aimed towards Yifan, which Minseok had to break up – the idols decided to go for something to eat together. Jongdae kept talking about a place to eat where not many people would be so that they could remove their masks and not be noticed by fans, and swayed by that information they decided to head there.

"Oh come on, aren't we forgetting who the real coward is here? Or do you not remember that episode of EXO Showtime where Zitao cried because of that haunted house?" Baekhyun said with a smirk. The boys had just finished their meal and were all feeling rather full, throughout the entirety of their fulfilling dinner they had made plenty of jokes and reminisced about the past. The coward topic had been brought up by Jongdae accusing Baekhyun of being a scaredy-cat, to which he retaliated by reminding everyone that Zitao was a person. Everyone laughed at this memory and Zitao's face went bright red. "Hey! At least I didn't spit out some of my juice while saying 'excuse me'!"He yelled back to the crowd of men before him, a wide smile on his face as he looked at Yifan. Yifan almost choked on his own spit at the comment, as everyone laughed even more. As Yifan choked and coughed, still grinning all the while, Junmyeon couldn't help but stare... He found how flustered Yifan got over the mention of his silly moment in the past absolutely adorable. His gummy smile was too, Junmyeon couldn't help but fall deeper and deeper for this man with every little thing he did.

From under the table, Baekhyun could feel a certain someone's hand on his thigh, none other than Park Chanyeol, of course. Chanyeol's hand kept rising higher and higher up Baekhyun's leg until his fingers rubbed up against something they shouldn't, especially in a public place around many people they think of as family. Baekhyun's breath hitched a little at this, damn that Park Chanyeol! He's going to get them found out! Before Chanyeol could do anything worse than what he was doing currently, Baekhyun stood up abruptly, "I need the toilet!” He exclaimed quickly as he shuffled his way out of his seat and up to a waitress, who he asked where he could find the men's bathroom. After directions from the waitress -  quite a cute waitress, he might add - Baekhyun said his thanks and made his way over to 'said area. Chanyeol followed Baekhyun's retreating form with eyes clouded with lust, swiftly excusing himself for the same reason he followed after the older male. Opening the bathroom door before locking it behind him, Chanyeol didn't even have time to look around as he was immediately pulled into a frantic make-out session with Baekhyun. Their tongues fighting for dominance with one another, Chanyeol won as always. "You're gonna have to keep your screams muffled, you think you can do that?" Chanyeol whispered into Baekhyun's ear after their heated kiss, his voice husky and low. Baekhyun nodded frantically and began trying to get Chanyeol's belt off as quick as possible. He just wanted the feeling of Chanyeol inside him, he didn't care if he had to suppress his moans and screams, Baekhyun just wanted to be filled... He just wanted Chanyeol.

 "When the hell will those two come out of the bathroom?" Sehun huffed out as he leaned his head on his hand. Jongin stretched his neck to look at the door, there was still no sign of them. "Who knows..." Jongin sighed, running his fingers through his hair and sitting back in his seat. They waited a good 10 more minutes before Junmyeon finally got sick of waiting. They could just be joking around like the child-minded people they were, or maybe something had happened to them? With that worrying thought in his mind, he stood up and got ready to go check on them. However, just as he did this, the two males arrived back at the table. Minseok and Jongdae could tell by the way they looked what they had been doing, but the others didn't seem to notice so they kept it quiet. "What in the hell were you two doing that warranted THAT much time in the bathroom?!" Zitao exclaimed, truly curious as to why they took so long. Chanyeol and Baekhyun looked at each other awkwardly, completely flustered by their friend's question. "Well you see-" "We were just-" The two spoke at once and fumbled over their own words along with each others. Sehun pinched his temple, the older males were giving him a headache. "Well," Junmyeon began enthusiastically, clapping his hands together and interrupting the boys, "we should get going, also, don't worry about the food. I'll pay for all of it." He finished his sentence with a smile, pulled his card from his wallet and headed over to the front desk to pay. Everyone stared thankfully at Junmyeon. "I guess that still hasn't changed about him, huh?" Han questioned with a smile. "I guess not," Yifan replied, staring at the angelic man he loved so dearly. Baekhyun cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted over to Junmyeon. "Thanks, mum!"

After the twelve boys had left, they didn't get too far before a waitress from the place they had just eaten in came running up to them and handed Baekhyun the face mask he left behind. Baekhyun smiled prettily at the girl and they struck up a conversation, making Chanyeol jealous as the male remembered Baekhyun previously commenting on the waitress and saying that she was cute. Baekhyun told them that they could go on ahead and that he would catch up so they did just that. Chanyeol, of course, sulked the whole journey home.

Minseok was in the kitchen making coffee when the tall, blue-haired rapper came in to talk to him. "Hey..." Chanyeol said with a depressed tone to his voice. Minseok looked at him sympathetically. "You okay, Yeol?" He asked softly, leaning on the counter slightly. Chanyeol nodded slowly. "Yeah, it's just... Baekhyun, you know? I thought I could do this whole 'just sex, no feelings attached' thing but pushing down my emotions - and very strong ones at that - is harder than I thought, seeing Baekhyun talk to that waitress like that was just... It made all my real feelings crash down on me all at once..." Chanyeol spoke quietly and stared at the floor, Minseok couldn't help but feel bad for him. He'd known about Chanyeol's feelings for quite some time now and always supported him. He actually thought that Baekhyun and Chanyeol would make quite a cute couple, so when this whole 'sex' thing started he had some hope but... Seeing this, now he wasn't so sure. He wanted Baekhyun to like Chanyeol in the way Chanyeol liked him, but would it ever happen? Minseok didn't know but he had to stay positive and hopeful, for Chanyeol's sake. Mustering up a smile, Minseok picked up the coffee he just finished making and held it in front of Chanyeol, offering it to him. "Feel better soon Chanyeol, I don't like seeing you like this. I'm sure everything will work out fine so just stay our happy virus, okay?" He said to the younger man with a positive tone. Chanyeol looked at Minseok and then at the coffee, he smiled and accepted it. "Thanks, Minseok, I'll do my best."

After their conversation in the kitchen, Minseok and Chanyeol walked back into the living room together. The remaining boys were just watching TV and chatting away, on days off in the past, this is all EXO would have done together. They would just sit down, relax, and have fun... All 12 of them would. "What’re you guys watching?" Minseok asked curiously, taking a seat on the floor next to Jongdae while Chanyeol sat down in the armchair. "We don't really know, to be honest, it's just some cheesy romance drama or something," Jongin said with a shrug, looking away from the screen and at Minseok. Minseok hummed in response and began to watch. Around 10 minutes passed before Yixing spoke and broke the silence. "To be honest, I have literally no clue what's going on." Everyone laughed at this."To be honest... Me neither," Han replied, giggling. Just as this was said, the front door opened and in strolled Byun Baekhyun. "Hey, guys!" He exclaimed as he got in the door. "Hey Baekhyun, how was your little conversation with that waitress?" Sehun questioned with a smirk and a wink. Baekhyun's face was dusted with pink and he laughed nervously. "Oh come on Sehun, it's not like that... Right?" Chanyeol stated, his face seeming unamused yet his voice laced with worry. "Um... Well, uh... No, of course not," With that look on Chanyeol's face, this was the best Baekhyun could muster up. Chanyeol's eyes narrowed but he wouldn't press any further, he didn’t think his heart could take it. Things were silent for a moment but as Zitao checked his watch, he realised how late it had gotten. "I know Baekhyun just got back but it's about time for us to leave, it's gotten pretty late," He stated, looking around the room at all of his friends. "Aw, do you have to?" Jongdae whined, Han giggled at this. "Sadly, we do. Come on Yifan," Han said, getting up and patting Yifan on the shoulder.

After Zitao, Han and Yifan left to go back to their hotel, the rest just decided it was best to go to bed. Jongdae and Minseok, however, were not asleep. They had decided to stay up and discuss what to do about their whole 'date' situation. Minseok sat at the end of Jongdae's bed, as that was close to the desk where Jondae now sat, looking through things on the computer. They'd discussed quite a few things about what to do, but as Jongdae was scrolling through some news articles, he came across something that made him lose interest in the topic at hand completely. "Uh, Minseok? I think you should see this..." Jongdae said, his voice a mixture of unsure emotions. Minseok stood up slowly and leaned over Jongdae's shoulder to see what he was talking about. As he read the article Jongdae had up on the screen, his expression slowly changed into one of shock. In this article, it talked about an interview a reporter had with Yifan. In this interview, according to the article, Yifan said some pretty hurtful things about certain EXO members and that he didn't care about the group. "Do... Do you think Yifan actually said those things?" Minseok said quietly, he was... Hurt. He didn't want to believe the article but... It was pretty darn convincing. "I really don't know, but it sure does seem real... I don't think we should tell the others about this yet, though... It could ruin what we have going on right now," Jongdae replied, turning his head to look at Minseok who nodded in agreement. "We just have to pretend like this doesn't exist, for now, it's going to be hard around Yifan but we have to try... Let's just hope this is fake," Minseok stated seriously, this piece of information could change their relationship with Yifan... And not in a positive way.


	19. An Update 2.0

Hi, if you read the update that was here before this one you would know by now the reason I haven't been updating is because my laptop broke. I was going to get it fixed this summer and continue writing then as the next few chapters are already finished and saved on there, but due to unforseen events it took longer than expected to go see about it. Unfortunatley, it's been brought to my attention that it cannot in fact be fixed and now I have no way of writing. I find it difficult to write on my phone, you see. I can get the hard drive from the laptop so my files are still there but I don't have a different one to put it into. I can't buy a laptop either because I have no money right now and I'm so sorry for that. I'm so sorry I've made you wait so long only to let you down. I swear if I could afford it I'd get a new one immediately but I can't. If you would have the patience to wait longer I'd thank you endlessly for it but if you lose interest that's on me. 

Thank you for staying with me and I hope you all read this. I am again sorry for how long you have to wait and sorry for everything else. I hope you're not mad.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are lol. My friend who corrects for me had I think 2 of the next chapters of this fic so that's how I'm doing this, this chapter being 1 of them. I'll be leaving the update chapter up so people know I'm not using my laptop and can't update much but as soon as I get a new one I'll take it down which might be around Christmas to be honest. Enjoy this chapter anyways lol, hopefully the length of it makes up for my bullshit.

“Minseok! Hey, Minseok! Minnie, wake up!" Minseok woke up to the aggressive whispering of his whiny roommate, Kim Jongdae. Minseok's eyebrows furrowed, he was still quite tired and outside of their room window the sky still looked dark. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked at Jongdae in a confused manner. "Jongdae? We're on a break and it's still dark outside, why the hell are you waking me up?" He asked, slightly agitated but not able to be too rude toward Jongdae. Jongdae was, after all, his closest friend in EXO after Han left... And he was also the person Minseok had feelings for. Jongdae gave him a mischievous smirk and spoke again. "We have planning to do, dear Minnie. Since we planned that whole 'split up into groups' thing last time, why not do it again but this time with the little couples we've discovered within our group?" He replied to Minseok's question with another question, taking a seat on the older males bed and awaiting a reply. Minseok sat up half-way and he stared at Jongdae, liking this idea. Put the couples together? That sounded like a plan he'd be down for. "Hell yeah, I'm glad you woke me up now. We have limited time to prepare but you're a genius, Kim Jongdae... Oh wait, what will we do about Yixing and Zitao? I'm guessing we just pair them up even if they aren't interested in each other?" Minseok supposed and Jongdae nodded in response. "Yeah, they're the leftovers!" Jongdae giggled. Minseok laughed too, this would be fun. Well, it was high time to leave another letter for their members to find!

Kyungsoo sauntered down the hallway and into the living room, staying quiet as nobody else was awake yet. It was still slightly dark outside but the sky was gradually turning a pretty orange colour, indicating that the sun was rising. Rubbing his eyes and yawning as he entered the living room, Kyungsoo immediately spotted a small note on their coffee table. He tilted his head in confusion, wondering who left it there and who it was for. Picking it up and sitting on the longest couch they had, he began to read.

" _Dear members/ex-members whom we love,_

_It is still dark outside as I write this, but Jongdae and I have decided to leave early and have come up with a little plan for today. Oh, now is probably a good time to mention that this is Kim Minseok who is writing this letter to you! Anyway, Jongdae and I decided to split the members up again but just for today. We thought it'd be fun! So, with that said, here are the pairs:_

_Junmyeon and Yifan_

_Sehun and Han_

_Jongin and Kyungsoo_

_Baekhyun and Chanyeol_

_Yixing and Zitao_

_And of course, I will be with Jondae for today! I hope you're all okay with this plan, you don't really have a choice anyway seeing as we're forcing this upon you. You have to like it! With that said, I should probably finish this up before you all wake up and object to our plan. Plus Jongdae is being a whiny bitch and complaining that I'm taking too long with this. So, we'll meet back tonight at around 10 pm, okay? Yours truly, Kim Minseok < 3 _

_P.S. Kim Jongdae here, I would just like to say sorry to Kyungsoo because you see... I've stolen the pudding from the fridge that he bought! Please don't kill me thanks, okay bye bye!_ "

Kyungsoo finished the letter, he was confused by most of it aside from that last part... Damn that pudding thief Jongdae! He'd have to beat him up later. Currently though, he’d have to inform the other members and ex-members about Minseok and Jongdae's little scheme.

Minseok and Jongdae walked through the secluded, little, forest area, looking for the bench Junmyeon fell in love with Yifan on once more. Around them, they could hear the chatter of small birds, the sound of the gentle breeze through the trees, and the crunch of leaves and twigs as they stood on them... Things were peaceful. Jongdae pulled his mask from his mouth so that he could speak properly. "Sorry to disturb this comfortable silence but... Do you think South Korea will ever come around to the idea of things like gay marriage or same-sex couples in general? Just, you know, wondering..." Jongdae asked in a soft voice. He did wonder where Minseok stood on the topic. He knew Minseok was perfectly alright with same-sex couples himself but didn't know where he stood on the marriage of them or whether he thought South Korea, their home country, would ever come around to accepting them. Minseok thought for a moment with a hum of contemplation. "Well, I think eventually South Korea will come round to same-sex couples but I have no idea how far away that could be. As for the marriage of same-sex couples... That might take a little longer, being in a relationship with the same gender is shocking enough for people, so the marriage of the same genders? That'll give people heart attacks." Minseok joked with a giggle. Jongdae smiled at this, he loved the sound of Minseok giggling, it was adorable. Jongdae couldn't help but stare at Minseok's face. He didn't know what else to say, so there was a silence for a while until Minseok broke it. "I think people like us, you know, idols and such, should speak more about the LGBTI+ community, though. We're big influences on lots of young people who like us so I think it would be beneficial for us to be more open about our opinions on this, you know?" Minseok stated while turning to look Jongdae in the eye. Jongdae nodded, he definitely agreed with that.

As Zitao, Yifan, and Han walked through the door to the EXO dorm they were immediately told about the letter that Minseok left on the whole splitting off into groups or couples subject, yet again. "Isn't this the same kind of groups as last time? Well, pretty much anyway?" Zitao asked as he finished reading the letter. Jongin nodded in response. "Yeah, but this time Yixing is here so instead of the group of three we had, you'll be with just Yixing." He explained to Zitao who formed an 'o' with his mouth in realisation. "So, are we all going along with Minseok and Jongdae's plans again then?" Kyungsoo asked, his arms folded, "I guess so." Baekhyun replied, looking around at everyone who nodded in response. Everyone got ready and head out after this little exchange, saying their goodbyes and agreeing that they'd see each other at 10 before splitting off into their pairs.

"So what should we do on our little outing, Sehunnie?" Han asked cutely, linking arms with Sehun. Sehun smiled at him through his face mask and thought for a moment before replying. "Well, we'll need to be careful not to be spotted by fans, first of all, but we could maybe go get something to eat?" Sehun suggested, looking at the male next to him in the eyes. Han nodded excitedly, "I want ice cream!" He exclaimed in a childlike fashion and Sehun chuckled in response. "I was thinking something more along the lines of proper food, but ice cream will do too," Sehun responded to Han's sudden outburst and want for ice cream. Han's eyes sparkled at the thought of eating something sweet and the two headed off to find a place to get some.

Kyungsoo and Jongin walked in silence for a while, just enjoying each others company until something popped into Kyungsoo's mind that had been bothering him for some time now. "Hey Jongin, do you think maybe... At some point, we should ask Junmyeon about that thing he told us? You know, about him being gay?" Kyungsoo asked quietly, making sure no one was around to hear that before looking up at the male next to him with his large, brown eyes. Jongin looked back at him. "What would we ask though? I mean, I do have a few questions of my own and a few things I'm curious about but where would we start... And how would we even bring up the subject?" Jongin queried, hoping Kyungsoo would have an idea about it. Kyungsoo pushed his lips together as he thought about it. "Well, I think maybe we should just bring him into our room or something so that no one else can listen in on our conversation and then just talk about it. I think what I most want to know is how he found out he was gay and some other things along those lines," Kyungsoo answered, feeling satisfied with what he had said. Jongin nodded and hummed in response before tearing his eyes away from Kyungsoo and facing ahead again as they walked down the deserted street. They did so silently for a while, lost in their own thoughts before Kyungsoo felt a hand brush up against his own. His face dusted pink slightly - he was glad his mask covered that - as he looked down only to find Jongin slowly taking Kyungsoo's hand in his own and intertwining their fingers. Kyungsoo looked around, slightly paranoid that someone would see them but he eventually gave in. He was beginning to feel thankful to whoever Jongin slept with, without that little mishap, he would never have found out how Jongin truly felt.

"What do you feel like doing, Baekhyun? I'm not too sure myself so I'll go along with whatever you want to do!" Chanyeol chirped happily, he was quite thankful to Minseok and Jongdae for placing him with Baekhyun. Even though he liked the sex and all, it did hurt him emotionally because that's all they were, friends with benefits. Being out like this felt a bit like a date, he thought, even if Baekhyun didn't see it that way and possibly never would. Baekhyun stopped walking after Chanyeol asked his question. "Well, the thing is... Could you cover for me?" Baekhyun asked, staring at the ground. "Cover for you? What'd you mean?" Chanyeol was puzzled by Baekhyun's question as he turned around to face the older male. Baekhyun took a deep breath and looked up, looking directly into Chanyeol's eyes before pulling down his mask. "I know Jongdae and Minseok put us into these little pairs and all but I actually have something I need to do today. I was hoping you could just say we spent the day together if any of our friends asked, is that okay?" Baekhyun replied, hoping Chanyeol would agree to this. Chanyeol, however, was a little hurt by this. He had been looking forward to being able to spend time with Baekhyun but now he’s found that Baekhyun already made plans and he has the audacity to ask Chanyeol to lie for him? Chanyeol pulled down his own mask and did his best to smile. "If... If that's what you want, I'll do it. You'll still be meeting up with us at 10 though, right?" Chanyeol replied, doing his best not to let his smile falter and trying to still sound happy. Baekhyun nodded in response. "I'll do my best to make it back on time, thanks, Chanyeol." He said with a smile. Chanyeol couldn't help but blush at this, god did he love Baekhyun's smile. "Okay, I'll see you later then... Oh but seriously, you better make it back on time. You never know, maybe after our small meet up with the rest of our members, we can do a little 'something' of our own in our bedroom." Chanyeol stated with a slight smirk on his face. "Well now I'll definitely have to make it back then, won't I?" Baekhyun replied sexily before pulling his mask back on his mouth and walking past Chanyeol without another word.

"Woah, that looks good on you!" Zitao exclaimed as Yixing put on the leather jacket he had picked out for him. The two had decided to go clothes shopping together and made a deal that they could pick out an item each for one another. "Yeah, I like it! I think I'll buy it and wear it for the rest of the day, thanks for picking this out Zitao. I'll make sure to pick something for you equally as good," Yixing said with a smile as he looked at Zitao whose smile got bigger in return. He was happy to spend time with Yixing like this once again. "You used to wear a lot of snapbacks in the past, right? How about one of those, you know, for old times sake?" Yixing asked Zitao as they strolled up to the cashier to pay for the jacket. Zitao nodded his head happily. "Yeah, sounds like a plan!" He replied. After the jacket was paid for and Yixing put it on, the two put their masks and sunglasses back on and made their way out of the current shop they were in to look for a hat shop.

"Yeah, an EXO Showtime season 2 would be great... The only problem is the company will most certainly not agree with that idea and a lot of fans who now dislike the ex-members of EXO will come after our asses and quite possibly yours as well," Yifan said with a chuckle after Junmyeon's suggestion of an EXO Showtime season 2. Junmyeon giggled at Yifan's response. "Yeah, you're probably right... You have to admit, though, that would be pretty great," Junmyeon said with a small smile as he put his hands in his pockets. Yifan nodded in response and the two continued on in silence, just seeing where their feet would take them. Neither of them really knew what to say or what they should even do today but if Junmyeon was being honest, he didn't really care. He just liked that he was spending it with Yifan and little did he know... Yifan felt the exact same way.

"So Minnie, how long are we just gonna sit on this bench for? It's already been hours!" Jongdae half whined, half laughed. Minseok gave a hum as he thought. "I'm not sure, to be honest, I kind of just want to sit here until 10. It might be boring for you, but for me, it's quite calming," Minseok replied as he looked ahead at a little bird he just found, hopping along the forest floor. As Jongdae stared at Minseok's calm smile, he couldn't help but give into the idea of spending their time just sitting on this bench until 10. And so, he just shut his mouth and enjoyed the silence. They talked to each other occasionally but the day was mostly spent in a comfortable silence. Eventually, Minseok's eyes felt heavy and his mind went blank as his head fell onto the younger males shoulder. Jongdae was slightly startled at first and he didn't know just quite what to do, but as he looked at Minseok sleeping peacefully, without even realising it, he slowly placed his hand on his friend's cheek and caressed it gently. His heart beat rapidly in his chest, it was like he didn't have control over his own body but, hoping Minseok couldn't hear him, he whispered the words he longed to tell Minseok while he was still awake; "I love you, Minnie..."


End file.
